Harry Potter: Apex Predator
by V-Vendetta
Summary: Harry, in a burst of anger and fear, unlocked the powers of electrokinesis and telekinesis. Along with receiving his Hogwarts Letter, things are definitely changing for Harry. Watch as he takes the wizarding world by storm. Ruthless! Calculating! Harry! Grey Harry! Rated M for cursing, death, lemons etc.) AU! Hogwarts starts at 14. Harry X ?
1. Birth of an Apex Predator

Hey everyone. I recently completed Slade's Apprentice, and now I'm back again with another Harry Potter story. I know that my writing is rough and all that jazz, but I'm trying to perfect it, I just hope that you all can bear with me. As with last time, this is an AU! Neville's the BWL, Harry's in Slytherin, and Hogwarts will start at age 14 instead of 11, simply because I'm trying to imagine Harry as a middle school student going into high school. Or maybe a high school student starting as a freshmen and entering like...junior year of college? I dunno. THERE'S JUST AN AGE GAP, OKAY?! *throws cookies at you* LOVE ME!

-V

* * *

><p>"BOY! GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE US BREAKFAST!" A voice bellowed from the house of Privet Drive No. 4, Little Whining, Surrey. A teenager sighed from his 'bedroom' and went downstairs, entering the kitchen. His whale of an uncle along with a whale of a son sat at the table with plates laid out, forks and knives in their grubby fat hands, awaiting their food. His aunt who had a horse like face merely glared at him and 'supervised' over him, ensuring that he didn't burn the food. "Hurry up boy, and bring my coffee!" The uncle repeated, his beady little eyes glaring at Harry.<p>

"Yes...Uncle Vernon." Harry responded in a monotone, his emerald green eyes staring at his 'family' from his cracked and worn glasses. His vision was horrid and it didn't help that the only reason they gave him these glasses was simply because the principal voiced concerns about his grades in school, which earned him a beating. This was Harry Potter's life in a nutshell: Beating after beating, enslavement and hardly any food, clothes that barley fit, glasses he can barley see out of, and a bedroom that was filled with a bunch of Dudley's bullshit.

"Now that you're done cooking breakfast, you can begin sweeping the living room, but if it is not to our standards, you know what happens." At this Vernon grinned nastily, Harry knowing what happened indeed; no food and a very rough beating. Petunia handed him the broom while they began to eat their breakfast.

'_That I fuckin' cooked. You stupid, ungrateful pieces of shit.' _Harry fumed, his green eyes shining with hate. He began to sweep, but with each stroke of the broom, he began to get angrier and angrier. '_I just wish that I could actually have some fuckin' control over what they did! If I could control my own life, then I wouldn't be abused, malnourished, and I would have clothes and glasses that actually fit and work for me. If only...If only Mum and Dad were here, instead of dying in a car crash. It's a miracle I survived.' _He stopped sweeping to momentarily brush a hand across the lightning bolt scar that was on the right side of his forehead. _  
><em>

"Boy, keep sweeping!" Petunia screeched, while Dudley and Vernon glared at him. He merely nodded and continued, his knuckles turning white from gripping the broom handle too hard. "Stupid freak." She muttered under her breath, only for Harry to hear.

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Harry roared, turning around.

"And who do you think you are, yelling at your aunt like that?" Vernon and Dudley stood up from their chairs quickly, both an angry shade of purple.

"I'm Harry Potter, and I don't deserve to be treated like this! I'm not a freak! I'm above you, and I'll show you!" Harry said, his eyes gleaming with anger and his voice holding malice. While he was angry, he was also scared. He had no means to back his words up, and Vernon knew this.

"As if you could show us. You're nothing but a pest, a speck of dust." Vernon sneered, only to falter a moment when the electricity began to flicker. Harry gazed around, noting that the flickering was beginning to stop, as he was beginning to grow less angry. Unless...could he control electricity?

'_I wish that Vernon and Dudley would be electrocuted for only a moment.' _Harry thought, only to blink in surprise as electricity sparked from the ceiling fan and zapped the two oversized whales. "Whoa!" He gasped out, only to stumble as a pan collided with the side of his head. He caught himself on the couch and reared his head, his eyes shining once more. "Did you just hit me, wench?" He asked out in a monotone, glaring at Petunia. The woman faltered before grabbing a kitchen knife, holding it up as if to protect herself.

Reaching up he felt the warm stickiness of blood and snarled, "You did!" With a flourish of his wrist he watched as electricity reacted from the surrounding lights and formed in his hand, dancing on his fingertips. He smirked coldly and said, "Allow me to return the favor!" He waved his hand toward the three, watching as they all dropped to their knees, yelling in agony. His torture done, he watched as the lightning stopped flowing from his fingertips. Afraid that he would lose the ability, he stretched out his hand once more and concentrated. Lightning formed in the middle of his palm, underneath his skin before traveling and exiting his fingertips, dancing on them once more. He let a nasty grin cross his features as he looked down coldly upon them. "I do believe the tides have turned, don't you, family? I think from now on, there will be a new leadership in this household."_  
><em>

Vernon regained a second wind and stood, charging Harry only for Harry to extend his left palm, stopping him. Instead of being electrocuted, Vernon just stood, frozen in place. Harry merely raised an eyebrow, looking at Petunia. "What are you looking at me for?!"

"You are always saying that I'm like my mother, a freak! So I'm merely wondering, did she have abilities like this? Did you fear her?" He questioned, his eyes narrowed.

"She had...abilities. But nothing as powerful as yours, boy!" She hissed out, before adding, "Of course I feared her! She was unnatural and an abomination and a.." She was cut off as she was lifted up in the air by Harry's right hand.

"Finish that sentence, and we'll see if I can't crush your windpipe. So, it seems that I have electrokinesis and telekinesis. Interesting. So Petunia, what am I? Why do I have these abilities?"

"You.." She and Vernon exchanged glances, "could you put us down b...Harry?" Harry complied, keeping a wary eye on them. Dudley was still on his knees in shock, a urine stain in the middle of his pants. "Your parents were magical people. Witches and wizards they were called. They use wands, fly on broomsticks and communicate by owl, of all the silly nonsense." She huffed and pointed her nose in the air before continuing, "You should be getting your Hogwarts letter in the post soon, seeing as how they all get theirs when they are 14. Mother and father were so proud, '_we have a witch in the family_'!" Her eyes glared with hatred, but it dimmed whenever Harry began to levitate the pan that she threw at him earlier. "What are you doing?"

"Just answer my questions, or dear Dudley gets a pan in the face." Harry answered in a bored tone.

"You're a wizard. You'll be going to Hogwarts this year and you'll be out of our hair for the time being." Vernon spoke up, wincing as Harry turned a glare to him.

"How long until my letter arrives?" Harry questioned.

"Their letters always arrived near the summer. So anytime now." Petunia answered weakly, all three Dursley's looking green.

"Alright, glad to hear that. From now on, I'll be getting normal portions of food, doing whatever the fuck I want, and I will NOT be a slave to you fat slobs anymore, understand?" They nodded, although Vernon looked like he wanted to protest. "You're going to give Dudley his old room back, and I'll be taking his new room. Tomorrow we'll be going to get clothes that properly fit and I will begin doing things that are actually productive to me. Do we have an understanding?" They all nodded, although Dudley was glaring at him with hatred. Harry merely rose an eyebrow, a bored expression on his face as he sent the pan flying. It connected with Dudley's forehead with a sickening 'crack' and said boy collapsed sideways, blood pouring steadily from his forehead.

"DUDLEY!" Petunia screeched. Vernon stood and bowed up to Harry, however the boy wizard merely had lightning sparking from his fingertips in retaliation, eyes alight.

"Try me, fat man." Harry hissed out, the lightning turning from pure white to emerald green.

"Y-you said you wouldn't hit Dudley if we answered your questions." Petunia sobbed, holding her baby boy.

"I lied." Harry replied in a monotone. "You best be getting the dear lad to a hospital. Seems he might have a concussion, or worse." Vernon and Petunia exchanged glances before they rushed out and headed to the emergency room. Harry on the other hand merely sat down on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table, taking in all the information that was given to him. Lightning sparked on his fingertips in a bored manner as he muttered, "Wizard, huh? More like an apex predator with these powers." He grinned, nodding to himself. "Yeah, that sounds better than a wizard."

XxXx

The following week had changed drastically for Harry. He had the Dursley's pretty much waiting on him hand and foot, lest they want to be electrocuted, or flung around the house like a ragdoll. Vernon had made the very stupid mistake of trying to attack Harry in his sleep, only for his magic to protect him, the lightning forming a type of protective ward. For this treachery, Harry had decided to use Vernon as a human guinea pig. He had discovered that with his telekinesis he could stop the lungs from contracting and expanding, cutting off the air flow. He enjoyed watching as Vernon struggled for air, turning a deathly shade of purple before he finally released him. Vernon had stayed a good distance away from Harry when he could, always avoiding eye contact.

Harry had also discovered that with his telekinesis he could break a certain body part on the body, should he wish it so. But combine lightning and telekinesis? He was a very happy boy indeed. He had decided to get revenge on his old bullies that Dudley hung out with, grinning coldly as he used telekinesis and lightning together to murder them, severing the nerves in their spines with his electrokinesis, before using his telekinesis to rip their spines from their bodies. He of course did this in the forest near the school and with any luck, they wouldn't be missed. I mean, sure their parents would worry, but the police would mostly just write it off as runaways. It was good to be feared and acknowledged. Good to have power.

His Hogwarts letter arrived the day after he had murdered Dudley's old gang, the fat whale handing him the letter before being shooed out of his bedroom. He read the envelope, the address bearing his name, the bedroom he occupied, the house he lived in and the street. "Interesting." He murmured before breaking the seal, unfolding the parchment and began to scan the page.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY__Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore__(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<em>

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_

He moved it to the side as he began to read the second piece of parchment included in the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)__2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear__3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)__4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllis Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand  
><em>_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)__1 set glass or crystal phials__1 telescope  
><em>_1 set brass scales  
><em>

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK  
><em>

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Not knowing where to obtain all these items, Harry blinked in slight irritation and confusion. Who delivered the letter, anyway? Surely it wasn't...wait, Petunia said they had communicated by owl. He rose from his chair and looked out the window to see a brown barn owl sitting on the lightpost, as if waiting. He grinned slightly and began to write.

_To whom it may concern, _

_I am accepting this letter and will be attending Hogwarts. Regretfully, I have no idea on how to obtain these items or where to locate them. Perhaps you can send someone? _

_Awaiting your reply, _

_Harry James Potter_

Satisified with the letter, Harry went outside as the owl flew down to him. "Care to take this to Professor McGonagall for me?" The owl hooted and stuck out it's leg. He nodded and tied it to the leg before watching as the owl flew off. He turned back around and grinned as he smelled the familiar cooking of Petunia grilling steaks. "My favorite." With that, the apex predator returned to it's home, awaiting for a reply.

XxXx

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, going over the list of people that were going to attend Hogwarts that year whenever Professor McGonagall entered the office, a letter in her grip. "How can I help you, Minerva?" He questioned, his eyes twinkling, a small smile on his wizened face. His long white beard extended well past his face, ending up in his lap while the headmaster was sitting. He was currently dressed in purple robes that had moons adorned on them, his pointed hat atop his head.

Minerva handed him the letter and spoke, "Mr. Potter had replied back to us. He seems very formal and well mannered, does he not?" Dumbledore read the letter's contents, before nodding. "So who do we send for him? Who is to show him to the Diagon Alley?"

Dumbledore sat back for a moment before nodding to himself. "Severus will."

"Severus? Albus, are you sure? He had an immense hatred for James, and probably still does. Do you think this is such a good idea? Severus will surely use Harry as a scapegoat."

"I'm sure Severus will tolerate Harry, or at least hold back some of this hatred due to Lily being Harry's mother." Albus said waving a hand. "Severus will fetch Harry in two weeks time, and then it'll be close enough for the term to start back up. Now, go and fetch him, will you? I have some things to discuss with Severus."

Minerva turned and exited the office, her lips in a thin line, her face clouded with worry.

XxXx

July 31st, 2014 approximately 3:00 P.M.: The sound of someone knocking alerted Harry, while Petunia went to answer. He was sitting in the recliner, his feet propped up on the coffee table and on the armrest was his coffee. He looked up to see a man all dressed in black enter the room. The man had a crooked nose, greasy hair that framed the sides of his face, black eyes that seemed like endless tunnels, and he nodded briefly to Petunia, his lips curled up into a sneer. "Mr. Potter, I presume?" The man stated, staring at Harry. Harry merely nodded and sipped on his coffee before he watched the man grow impatient. "Are you ready to go?"

He finished his coffee, levitating the cup to the sink, watching as Severus barley contained his surprise. "I am, professor. As you know, I am Harry Potter, and you are?" He held out his hand.

Professor Snape shook it after a moment, replying in a calm voice, "Professor Severus Snape. I will be teaching you Potions at Hogwarts." Harry nodded, satisfied with this answer as he and Professor Snape exited the house. "Grab my forearm, Mr. Potter." Harry did as he was instructed, the two disappearing with a faint 'pop'. It felt as if Harry were being squeezed through a tube and spat out the other end. They reappeared about 30 minutes away from Harry's house, in London. "Follow me." Professor Snape instructed. He led the boy to a place called The Leaky Cauldron, before entering. The two made their way after nodding slightly to Tom the bartender, stopping outside a brick wall.

"Sir?" Harry questioned, only for Professor Snape to pull out his wand and tap on the wall, said wall shifting and moving to reveal Diagon Alley. His eyes took in the different shops and surroundings, witches and wizards crowding the main street. He noted only a few stores that would be beneficiary to him: Madam Malkin's Robes For Every Occasion, Ollivander's Wands, and Flourish and Blotts Bookstore.

"Off to Gringotts, shall we?" Professor Snape suggested in a quiet tone, leading Harry to the giant white building near the end of the street. Harry took note of the warning on the doors, filing them away for later.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
><em>Of what awaits the sin of greed<em>  
><em>For those who take, but do not earn<em>  
><em>Must pay most dearly in their turn<em>  
><em>So if you seek beneath our floors<em>  
><em>A treasure that was never yours<em>  
><em>Thief, you have been warned, beware<em>  
><em>Of finding more than treasure there.<em>

Entering the bank, Harry gazed dully upon the creatures doing the work at the desks. Accountants all stamped or wrote something down upon a piece of paper. "Sir, what are these?"

"Goblins. It would be wise not to offend them, Mr. Potter, for they can be very unforgiving." Professor Snape advised, the two approaching the head teller. He cleared his throat, gaining the goblin's attention, "Mr. Potter would like to retrieve money from his vault." Before the goblin could ask, Professor Snape produced a key and laid it across the goblin's desk.

The goblin looked down at it before his eyes flickered to Harry, then Harry's scar. "Very well. Griphook!" Another goblin approached them, motioning to follow. Professor Snape and Harry were led to a cart, before being sent through a series of tunnels. Harry could have swore he saw a dragon, or perhaps that was his imagination? It didn't matter, for after a while they arrived at his vault.

"Vault 687." Griphook spoke, turning to Harry, "Key please." Harry handed him the key and was ordered to stand back. The vault doors creaked open with a groan, revealing the contents. Gold, silver and bronze piles were shining in Harry's eyes, gleaming in the lamp light. He grinned slightly before turning to Professor Snape and Griphook.

"Do you have a means to carry an unlimited amount of gold in one bag? It would be a hassle to make multiple trips, wouldn't it? And could you do a conversion for muggle currency?"

"We do have an endless bag, Mr. Potter." Professor Snape nodded.

"And we here at Gringotts can convert the coins to muggle currency, should you so choose." Griphook added, before producing said bag. He handed it to Harry, who began to fill it up, shoveling handfuls of gold, silver and bronze into the bag. He turned and slid the bag into his pocket, handing out a handful of gold to both Professor Snape and Griphook. "Mr. Potter?" Griphook questioned.

"For helping me. As the saying goes 'You scratch my back, I scratch yours.'" Harry responded simply, watching as Griphook greedily took the coins. Professor Snape pocketed his after a moment. "So shall we continue, Professor?" The three made their way back to the surface, and before exiting, Harry turned and extended a hand toward Griphook. "May you have a wonderful day, Griphook, and may your gold ever flow."

Griphook, once again surprised by Harry Potter, shook the boy's hand after a moment and replied slowly, "And may you have good fortune." The boy nodded and turned on his heel, the professor and student leaving Gringotts. The next stop: _Madam Malkin's Robes For Every Occasion_. Harry entered, while Professor Snape stopped in the doorway.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter. I must go retrieve something, I shall be back momentarily." Harry nodded, the Potions Master leaving. He entered the shop, a woman appearing a moment later, presumably Madam Malkin herself.

"Hogwarts, dear?" He nodded, the woman smiling, "Go on and stand on the stool next to this young man, and we'll get you fixed up." Harry did as he was told, a tape measure taking his measurements, while he nodded slightly to the boy beside him.

"Hogwarts?" The boy asked, his grey eyes boring into Harry's. Harry nodded again, while the boy continued, "It's a wonder that Dumbledore is allowing muggle-borns into the school. Father says it's going to the dogs, wouldn't you agree?" Harry nodded, silent and observing. It seemed that the boy was very...close minded. "Father is looking at books, while mother is looking at wands. I'm hoping that afterward I can drag them to check out the new Nimbus 2000. It's a shame that first years aren't allowed onto the Qudditch Team, but I think if I have my way, I'll be on the team soon enough. Either as a chaser or a seeker, I'm not picky." He puffed out his chest slightly. The boy had platinum blonde hair that was slicked back with who knows how much hair gel, and his entire appearance screamed 'pompous asshole that's better than you'. "Do you have any idea which house you'll be in? I'm going to be in Slytherin, most likely. My whole family has for generations. Although I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. As long as it's not Gryffindor, or Merlin forbid, Hufflepuff. I apologize for ranting, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. And you are?"

"Haridan." Harry simply replied, watching as Madam Malkin's tape measure left Draco's body.

"Pleasure. I'll be seeing you at the start of term then, Haridan." Draco nodded, Harry nodding in return, watching as the boy left.

"All done dear." Madam Malkin said to him, Harry stepping down from the stool. "Standard set of robes, or would you like to have them tailored in a different fashion?"

"Tailored in a different fashion, ma'am." Harry spoke formally. "I would like the strongest fabrics you have, along with the most protective charms you can place on them as well, if it isn't any trouble."

"No trouble at all, dear!" Madam Malkin said easily.

"Do you by chance sell muggle clothing?" Harry questioned, receiving a nod in return, before being pointed into the right part of the shop. He walked over and began to browse the clothes, eventually settling on several regular white T's, black T's, a few designed dress shirts, dark blue and black jeans, a pair of dress shoes, converse and a black trenchcoat. He grinned slightly as he carried the clothing over to Madam Malkin, "Could you perhaps put a design onto the trench coat?"

"But of course, what is it?" She questioned, while Harry told her the answer. She nodded and after a wave of her wand, a wolf surrounded by lightning covered the back of the trench coat. "A very beautiful design. What's it mean?" She rose an eyebrow.

"This book I read once had a wolf as the apex predator, while in nature they are normally not. I just figured it would fit." He shrugged, lying smoothly. He paid for all of his clothing, Madam Malkin shrinking the bags that could fit into Harry's pocket before the boy turned and saw Professor Snape standing outside with a bird cage in his hand. A snow white owl with black specks and golden eyes stared at him from the cage.

"I suspected a birthday present would be in order, Mr. Potter. And now, your wand, correct?" He nodded, the two heading to Ollivander's. Harry entered the shop and saw no one around. Professor Snape spoke up, "Ollivander?"

"Yes, Severus, I'm here." Came an elderly voice. Harry gazed upon a man with hair that stood up as if he had been through a windstorm, gray with age. His brown eccentric eyes shone with delight as he gazed upon Harry, "Ah, Mr. Potter! I was wondering when you would show up. It seemed only yesterday that your parents were in here buying their first wands. Your father's wand was perfect for transfiguration and dueling, while your mothers was suited for charms and defensive spells. Now, let's see what you have to offer, shall we? Which arm do you write with?"

"Normally with my right, but I am ambidextrous." Harry replied calmly, watching as a tape measure did it's thing. Ollivander produced a wand and gave it to Harry, who merely waved it slightly, only for a vase to explode.

"No, definitely not!" Ollivander cried out. He plucked the wand out of the boy's hand, handing him another. However, this time a window was shattered, the wand being snatched away once more. After what seemed an endless amount of tries, even after a wand with a Holly Phoenix feather as it's core that he thought was sure to choose Harry, Ollivander murmured, "I wonder." He shuffled into the very back row, coming back with a very dusty box. He opened the box to reveal a pure black wand, with etchings along the wood that resembled vines. Harry grasped the handle, waving it slightly as sparks left the tip, a powerful wind coming through the shop. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. This wand has been in my family for generations, never claiming a master. It seems that you are destined to do great things." He had a faraway look in his eyes before asking Harry to pay. He did, and the two left once more.

"Mr. Potter, do you have everything you need?" Professor Snape asked, turning to him.

"Yes, professor." Harry nodded, his trunk and bird, along with his robes and muggle clothes and books all shrunk into his pocket.

"Very well. Do you wish to remain at The Leaky Cauldron, or go home to your...relatives?" He sneered slightly, imagining the Dursley's.

"I'd rather stay here, professor. Surely you can seal your lips and say I'm back at the Dursley's, correct?" Harry questioned, about to fish for more gold.

"I dropped you back off, of course. The spell to unshrink your stuff is _Reducio, _which acts as a counter-curse. For example, if you use it once, the objects will shrink. Use it again, and they will return to normal size. Understand?" Harry nodded while Professor Snape nodded slightly, turning on his heel and leaving. Harry traveled to The Leaky Cauldron and approached Tom.

"I need to rent a room for the remainder of the month until September 1st." Harry fished out some gold, quite a handful as he handed it to Tom, "Surely this will be enough?" Tom nodded, Harry smirking. "Excellent." If it wasn't enough, Harry would have merely threatened the bartender by either electrocution or by cutting off his air supply. He traveled to his room for the remainder of the month and unpacked, laying down across the bed with a content sigh. Things were going to get interesting for Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Hopefully you all enjoyed the first chapter of this new story. If not, I'm sorry. No flames please! Want some cookies?<p>

-V


	2. A new leader in Slytherin house

Last time on _**Apex Predator**_:

_If it wasn't enough, Harry would have merely threatened the bartender by either electrocution or by cutting off his air supply. He traveled to his room for the remainder of the month and unpacked, laying down across the bed with a content sigh. Things were going to get interesting for Harry Potter._

I'm going to try to make this chapter at least 3,000 words, but here's hoping.

Names of spells and books in _italiacs_.

Names of stores in _underlined italiacs_.

_**Parseltongue will be in bold italic**._

I own nothing of Harry Potter, or anything Harry Potter related.

-V

* * *

><p>September 1st was soon upon Harry, who merely spent most of his time absorbing the knowledge that the books contained. He was nearly finished with his Transfiguration book, and had already finished <em>The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection<em>. It was really dull to Harry, in his opinion. Yes, defending yourself against dark spells was necessary, but learning things such as the tickle charm or _Alohamora_, the unlocking door spell was completely worthless to Harry. What good would the tickle charm or _Alohamora_ do against someone aiming to maim or kill you? Or the fact that they said garlic could fend off Vampires for a short period of time. Harry knew almost absolutely nothing about the wizarding world until last month, but even he knew that vampires wouldn't be warded off by garlic. They were creatures of the undead, not something you'd see on muggle television. Stupid, sparkly wannabe's.

He completely discarded the book of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, as he figured he wouldn't really need to know all the types of food a Hyppogriff could eat. He skimmed the book, yes, but didn't put too much effort into it. _One Thousand Magical Herb and Fungi_ proved to be somewhat interesting to Harry, as it could be used to strengthen his potion brewing skills, especially whenever _Magical Drafts and Potions_ would come into play this term. He took a look at _Magical Theory_ and _A History of Magic_ before promptly returning them to _Flourish and Blotts_, deeming them unnecessary. Only a complete bookworm would want to know about how the Hogwarts ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky.

Harry awoke promptly at 6:30 A.M. as he had done for the past month, rising from bed to take care of business, brush his teeth and head for a quick run around _The Leaky Cauldron_. While Harry's stamina wasn't ready for something like the Olympics, it was greater than most due to his years of abuse and running away from Dudley and his gang. That and a high pain tolerance were the few things Harry thanked Dudley for, even if he hadn't deserved it. Finishing up his lap, Harry returned inside the pup where Tom was waiting with a glass of water, orange juice and a plate full of food. There were eggs on toast, bacon, sausage, and pancakes. Harry nodded his thanks, taking his usual spot in the more shadier parts of the pub, eating in silence. Once done, the male retired to his room to shower and brush his teeth once more, collapsing on his bed to read up on _Magical Drafts and Potions_. After finishing halfway with the book and a quick nap, it was soon time to get dressed and ready for Hogwarts. Harry considered his choices of what to wear, finally deciding on a white T, black jeans and his dress shoes, throwing on a black suit jacket. Ready at last, Harry shrunk all of his stuff, Hedwig already left for Hogwarts so she wouldn't be cramped in the crate. His wand in his pocket, Harry departed from _The Leaky Cauldron_ and headed for Kings Cross.

Arriving just 30 minutes shy from when the train would depart, Harry blended in with the crowd and traveled quietly and quickly to platform 9. Professor Snape briefly mentioned that the barrier from the muggle world to the magical world would be between platforms 9 and 10. Approaching the column, Harry was a bit suspicious. How the hell would he get through it? He surely couldn't pull out his wand and start waving it around like some loon. He put a hand onto the wall, watching as it disappeared and came out somewhere else. He blinked slightly and ensuring that no muggle was watching, silently disappeared and came out on the other side, where he was greeted with the pleasant sight of a scarlet red and black train, with Hogwarts written on the side. He grinned to himself before moving throughout the crowd of gathering witches and wizards and their families. He briefly saw Draco and his family, conversing with two other families, the boys of said family resembling gorrilas.

Harry stepped onto the train and dodged a flying spark of light, some form of prank. He smiled to himself before heading to the very back of the train, entering the second to last compartment before unshrinking his trunk, placing it on the luggage rack above. He sat down and pulled out his Transfiguration book, eyes scanning the page as he began to read. He lost track of time, hearing the distant whistle of the train, students clambering aboard and the slow lurch of the train, as it began to trek toward Hogwarts. Not even fifteen minutes in, the compartment door was thrust open, a redheaded male poking his head in. "Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." The boy had hand-me-down clothes, freckles, and patches in his jacket. He was lanky and tall, a smudge of dirt on his nose.

"I would very much mind. There is a whole train, with plenty of other compartments. As for 'everywhere else being full' as you so put it, that's bullshit." Harry coldly spoke, his eyes gleaming with irritation. "So would you kindly fuck off?"

The boy's ears got red, as he flushed with embarrassment and anger. "What's your problem, mate? I merely asked.." He was cut off by Harry standing and drawing his wand, holding the tip to the male's throat.

"You lied to me, and that's something I will only tolerate once in a blue moon. Besides, you didn't knock on the compartment door, you merely barged in like you own the place. That really makes me angry." Harry hissed out, his upper lip twitching slightly. "So, if you value your hide, I suggest you get out." The redhead looked ready to protest and begin to fist fight, but thought better of it and left, storming off. Harry slammed the compartment door shut before sitting back down, continuing his book. He sighed and mumbled, "Stupid idiot. If he thinks he can lie straight up to my face, he's sorely mistaken." He sighed and settled down, getting a few chapters closer to being completed whenever the door slid open without invitation again. This time a girl with bushy hair, buck teeth accompanied by a boy with a depressed look on his face entered.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a toad? My friend Neville has lost one." The girl said this in a very quick and bossy like manner. Harry merely turned the page and ignored the two, for the time being. "Hello? It's very rude to ignore someone when they're trying to get your attention, you know." Harry sighed and set down his book once more, hardening his gaze. The female faltered in her glare, while the boy merely turned away.

"It's very rude to interrupt someone in the middle of studying, or entering a compartment without knocking first. I do believe you two should leave, and look for the boy's toad elsewhere." Harry's eyes briefly flickered to the scar in the shape of an S on the boy's forehead. So this was the Boy-Who-Lived, the boy who survived Voldemort's killing curse at the age of 1, before his parents were tortured into insanity by one of his followers. He didn't seem very...special. Harry sneered, the two turning to leave. He was seriously tempted to find a locking charm and place it on the door, but decided against the notion. He would merely electrocute the next people to come in unannounced. Satisfied with this new course of action, Harry once again picked up from where he left off in his book. His eyes scanned the pages, absorbing the names of the spells, hopefully they would learn all of them by the time term ended.

He blinked in surprise as a knock was heard on the other side of the compartment, revealing two girls staring at him. He motioned slightly, the door sliding open a moment later. "Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is either filled with idiots, or are too loud." The first girl started. She had brunette shoulder length hair, was slightly chubby around the face and had brown eyes. She and her friend awaited in the entrance way, awaiting an answer.

"Come on in, seeing as you two are the first to have actually asked." Harry replied after a moment, staring at them with a calculative look on his face. He stood and lifted both of their trunks into the luggage rack before he sat back down, opening his book once more. The two girls exchanged glances, before sitting down.

"Thank you," the first girl started, "you wouldn't believe how many loud idiots are on this train. They seem to multiply every year. Especially the Weasley's." She scowled slightly before extending her hand. "I'm Tracey Davis, and this is Daphne Greengrass."

Harry looked up from his book and shook Tracey's hand, noticing Miss. Greengrass for the first time, having not gotten a proper look at her from before. The girl had blonde hair, striking blue eyes and a narrow face. Her nose was pierced, gleaming in the fading sunlight. She extended her hand and Harry shook it, nodding slightly. "Pleasure. And who are you?"

"I'm Haridan." Harry replied simply. "You'll know my last name later, ladies. I promise." He ignored their questioning looks and returned to his book, the two beginning to chat quietly. The train ride fell into silence until another knock was heard two hours later, a black boy entering the room. "At least some people have manners." Harry quietly spoke, the boy merely raising an eyebrow.

"I guess some people didn't knock before, getting on Harridan's nerves." Tracey explained, before turning to Harry, "This is Blaise Zabini, and he's a friend of ours."

Harry nodded, merely clasping his book shut. "Finally done with this stupid thing. He rose, sliding it into place by his potions book and his spell book for first years. He sat back down, only to let out a small sigh of irritation as the door was slid open, no knock being heard. He locked eyes with the redhead from before. "I thought I told you to leave?"

"Shut up, loser. So, Greengrass and Zabini, you all are still sitting with half-blood filth? You guys would make fine enough Gryffindors, with enough training." The redhead spoke confidently.

"Shut up, blood-traitor. You're the lowest thing from pure-blood as it gets. Hell, even Malfoy is more of a pure-blood than you, and he's a douchebag." Tracey hissed out, as the boy glowered with rage.

"How dare you talk to me that way! Seamus, Dean, let's teach these girls a lesson. But first, let's take care of their bodyguards, shall we? Then the real fun can begin." However Harry calmly stood and regarded the three boys with a critical eye.

"I suggest you stop what you're doing, should you not want to end up requiring medical attention before we even arrive." Harry stated coldly. Seamus stepped closer before he was flung out of the room, and Dean dropped to his knees, grabbing his temples in obvious pain.

"Seamus? Dean? What is it? What's wrong?!" The redhead stepped back from Harry, eyes wide with fear as he looked at Dean, before glancing back at Seamus to see the brute unconscious.

"My head, Ron." Dean grunted out.

"Oh look at that, the ape knows English." Harry spoke, his voice coming out in a hiss. He took another step toward the redhead, stopping momentarily to slam his foot into Dean's groin, before pushing the boy backward with a kick, using his telekinesis to send Dean flying out of the compartment as well. Ron found himself frozen in place, rooted to the spot. He couldn't move, all he could do was stare in fear. Harry got up in Ron's face and said in a calm manner, "Don't even think about doing anything against me or the people in this compartment, for there will be dire consequences. Do you understand?" Ron nodded, unable to speak. "Very good. If you follow these girls around, you will regret it. I will be watching and listening, always. Now get out of my sight." Ron turned and tripped over the unconscious bodies of his goons, levitating them away from the compartment and toward safety. Harry closed the compartment door and sat back down, staring out the window. Hearing the fabric of the seats move slightly, Harry spoke once more, "Don't bother questioning what I just did. It's my secret and I will tell when I'm ready. Now, I'm Haridan, pleasure to meet all of you, and here's hoping we'll all get along just fine."

"Thank you, Haridan." Daphne and Tracey spoke in unison, Harry merely nodding. He saw a hand outstretched belonging to Blaise, and Harry shook it after a moment. The train ride was quiet for the rest of the way, the conductor eventually announcing they would be arriving in Hogsmade soon. The boys quietly left and went to find another compartment to change into, while the girls used theirs. The train lurched to a stop, everyone piling out while their trunks would be delivered to the castle.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Firs' years to a boat!" A voice boomed out, everyone gazing up at the half giant holding the lantern. "No more than four to a boat! Everyone pile in!" Harry, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise were together in one boat, everyone else grouping with others. He had gotten a look of indifference from Malfoy and his goons, and a look of anger and fear from the redhead. "Alright, everyone in? Push off!" He waved what looked like an umbrella, as the boats pushed off and headed across the lake. Someone screamed, everyone turning to view a giant tentacle from the water. "Oh, don't be afraid. That's just the giant squid and he's friendly!" After a few moments the half giant called out, "Hogwarts will be comin' in ta view in just a moment." The castle then indeed appear, several 'ohs' and 'ah's' sounding from several of the boats. They eventually docked, approaching the giant doors of the castle where the half giant raised a meaty fist and knocked several times. The doors opened, the half giant leading them inside. They stopped in front of a stern looking woman dressed in emerald green robes with a pointed hat, a frown on her face. "The firs' years McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid." The half giant lumbered off toward the Great Hall while Professor McGonagall addressed the students. "Welcome to Hogwarts. There are four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now your house will be like your family. Any rule breaking, you will lose points. Anything worth rewarding will be rewarded with points. The sorting will begin momentarily." She turned and left, leaving the students to murmur to themselves. The bushy haired girl was muttering spells underneath her breath, while Neville looked around nervously. For the second time that night someone screamed, prompting many to whirl around. Harry whirled around, lightning briefly sparking but no one was paying attention to him, so it went unnoticed. He gazed as several ghosts came out of the walls, talking amongst themselves.

"Ah, who do we have here? First years? Hope to see you in Gryffindor." A man with his head nearly detached spoke first.

"Or Ravenclaw." A woman smiled kindly.

"Perhaps Hufflepuff or Slytherin." The last two chorused.

"Go along into the Great Hall, you four." McGonagall repriminded before addressing the first years, "We're ready for you now." She led them all into the Great Hall, four tables of previous students gazing at them, and at the largest table facing them were the teachers and headmaster. Before them sat a hat on a stool. "When I call your name, come and take your place underneath the Sorting Hat. After you are sat, go join your table. Abbot, Hannah!" A shy girl made her way up, being sorted into Hufflepuff.

Harry began to tune out the sorting, until his name was called. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were sorted into Gryffindor. Harry frowned while Seamus, Dean and Ron sighed with relief at being away from Harry. Daphne, Blaise, Tracey, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were sorted into Slytherin. Susan Bones joined the Badgers at Hufflepuff along with Ernie Macmillan, Wayne Hopkins, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Zacharias Smith, Hannah Abbott, Leanne, Megan Jones, and Micillent Bulstrode.

Ravenclaw gained Trevor Boot, Michael Corner, Kevin Entwhistle, Stephen Cornfoot, Anthony Goldstein, Morag MacDougal, Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin, Mandy Brocklehurst, Su Li, along with Lavender Brown. Padma's sister, Parvati went to Gryffindor, much to her dismay.

"Harry Potter!" Many disregarded the boy, as he wasn't really important. However many at the Slytherin table perked up, along with Professor Snape and Dumbledore. The elderly wizard knew that Voldemort had targeted two families the night he was destroyed: Longbottom and Potter. He himself went to Longbottom's, while several of his top Death Eater's traveled to the Potter's residence in Godric Hollow. There James and Lily Potter fell, while Harry was saved by the timely appearance of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. However, due to Dumbledore's spout of the 'greater good', Harry was sent to live with the Dursley's. Sirius was arrested for the suspected murder of Peter Pettigrew, long time friend of the Potters, Sirius and Remus. Sirius currently resides in Azkaban. Remus was off the grid, as far as Dumbledore knew, wallowing in his own grief. Remus offered to take Harry and adopt him, but his...affliction eventually outweighed the pros, claiming it was too dangerous.

Harry walked over to the Sorting Hat and sat down, the hat sliding down over his eyes. '_Ah, interesting, Mr. Potter. Very interesting. Plenty of courage, and not a bad mind either. A thirst to prove yourself, and an immense amount of power. Where else to put you besides...' _

"SLYTHERIN!" The table of the snakes clapped and cheered, while the rest of the tables, sans Gryffindor clapped politely. Harry made his way to the table, grinning a feral smile at Ron's look of utter fear. He sat down beside Blaise, opposite of Daphne and Tracey, both girls smiling at him. Dumbledore however stood up and waved his hands, "Yes, yes! Welcome to Hogwarts, new and old students alike. Now, before we pop off to bed, I have a few announcements to make. First off, the Forbidden Forest is off limits unless you would like to serve detention with Mr. Filch. Second, the third corridor on the third floor is strictly forbidden, should you not want to die a horrible painful death. Now, without further ado, let the feast begin!" They began to eat and converse, Harry grabbing a steak, mashed potato's, carrots and broccoli, followed by another small steak.

"You hungry, Haridan?" Daphne teased, still calling him by the name he introduced himself as instead of Harry. The wizard in question merely shrugged and began to eat, before looking around; searching for something. "What do you need?" She questioned softly, raising a slender brow.

"Is there any steak sauce?" Harry asked, frowning down at his steak. It looked so...dry and lonely without it. Blaise and Daphne shared a look of puzzlement before Tracey giggled slightly, handing over some she acquired from somewhere. He licked his lips and grinned widely, pouring it all over his steak. "Thanks Tracey!" Her giggles continued while Blaise merely shook his head as Harry dug happily into the steak, almost eating it without chewing properly. While most of the Slytherin table stared at Harry in disgust, he would soon correct their looks from disgust and morph them into ones of respect and fear. He swallowed his food and looked down at Draco and some of his group, grinning the same feral like grin once more.

The main course was soon replaced with dessert, everyone seemingly to enjoy it even more. Harry merely settled for a cinnamon roll, pumpkin pasties, a licorice wand, and a treacle tart. His stomach full and his eyelids heavy, Harry looked almost ready to fall asleep at the table. Dumbledore stood up once more and nodded, "A few words before we head off to lay our head. Nitwit, blubber, oddment and tweak!" While many smiled, Harry merely rolled his eyes at the elderly man, before all of the Slytherin house was led to the dungeons with the password being "Supreme Race".

Their head boy, Terence Higgs stopped and turned on his heel, "As Professor McGonagall told you I'm sure, in here you will be treated like family. Slytherin's stick up for each other outside of the common room. Whatever grudges or problems you have disappear as soon as your foot touches the floor outside of the portrait. If you have any questions, merely ask myself or Oliva Shardlow, the head girl. Now, boys dormitories are upstairs and each house three members, while the girls are downstairs. Homework is to be completed and no slacking off shall be allowed. We are here to leave a mark upon the Wizarding World. Now, off to bed!" The upper years glanced at Harry before glancing at Daphne, the lecherous looks growing by the number.

"Oh, Blaise. I have a question." Harry murmured.

"What is it, Potter?" The male replied with.

"The upper years keep staring at the first years as if they're fresh meat. Why is this?" Harry spoke softly.

"Because that's what they are." Draco replied from Harry's left. He had caught onto the conversation. "The upper years break in the first year girls and then it's free game, unless the girl can defend herself." He said this before power radiated off of Harry, lightning sparking around him, his eyes alight with anger.

"Who's in charge of these...traditions?" Harry questioned.

"That would most likely be the sixth or seventh years. Really mate, there isn't much you can do." Blaise said slowly, eyes wide at Harry's display of power. Several people were gazing at Harry, as the boy began to levitate in the air.

"Listen to me, and you listen well, swine!" Harry spoke loud enough for everyone in the common room to hear. "Should any female be touched without their consent, they will be dealt with. Do you all understand?"

"I don't know how you're doing that Potter, but you don't scare me!" A boy cried out, puffing out his chest and pulling out his wand.

"Good, you can be an example!" Harry spoke ruthlessly, sending out several bolts of lightning that streamed from his fingertips. The lightning protected him from most of the stunners headed toward him, but his shield was breaking.

"Potter, stop!" Higgs cried out, watching as the boy was convulsing on the floor. "You'll kill him!"

"That's the idea." Harry grunted out, knowing he was running out of power. He ceased his attack, the boy's skin charred and burning as smoke rose from his body. Harry descended and his shoes touched the ground before he turned and addressed everyone in the common room, pointing a finger at the boy, "THIS is what will happen if you disobey me. THIS is what will happen should my words not be followed. As Higgs said, we are a family. We support each other and watch out for each other. If you have any concerns or complaints, you can now direct them through me, do you understand?" A few members nodded numbly, visibly shaken by Harry's display of power. "I said, UNDERSTAND?!"

"YES SIR!" They chorused. Harry nodded, drained of power as he struggled to keep upright.

"Should anyone wish to challenge me for authority, they can do so this coming Friday. Now, I suggest you get that boy to the Hospital Wing, now." He spoke, watching as Higgs and Flint carried the boy off to the Hospital Wing. With every eye on his figure, Harry strode forward and turned back at the top of the stairs, "There will be new management in Slytherin house, and I expect you all to obey and follow. Blaise, pick someone and let's pick our dormitories."

Blaise looked around and nodded, "Theo." A boy stepped forward, joining Harry.

"You two go to bed. I'll be there momentarily." Harry spoke, moving to make room for the two. "I suggest to everyone that has a penis to clear out of the common room, that way I can ensure the girls make it to bed safely." He said this in a calm monotone, but there was a promise underneath his words. The boys all clambered past each other trying to get into their dormitories, while Harry merely sank down into a leather armchair and sat with his elbows propped up, his hands clasped and covering his mouth. He began to think, beginning to formulate a plan of how this new leadership would work. There would obviously be the king, queen, the king's inner circle, and then the servants and maids of the king and his family. He gave a feral like grin and his eyes lit up. "That could work." He nodded slightly to himself, blinking as Daphne and Tracey approached him. "Yes, girls?"

"We just wanted to say thank you." Tracey began shyly.

"For the train and for just now, ensuring our virginity should remain intact." Daphne followed up, nodding her thanks. Tracey brushed her lips against Harry's cheek and offered a 'Night!' before rushing off, while Daphne merely tilted her head in curiosity at Harry. "But why would you help us, Haridan?"

"Let's just say I know what it's like to be taken advantage of." He said darkly, while Daphne's eyes lost their cold demeanor, softening up. She hugged him quickly, before stepping back and eventually making her way to her room. He sighed and sat back down, once again with his hands clasped in front of his face, his mind whirring a mile a minute. The apex predator had staked his claim in Slytherin.

* * *

><p>Hopefully you all have enjoyed the second chapter! Harry has stated his rule with his new power, and he shall use to to ensure that Slytherin house will be a well oiled machine, and should anyone do anything to badmouth Slytherin name while bearing the crest of the snake, well then...ZAP! R&amp;R folks!<p>

-V


	3. First Day of Classes

Last time on _**Apex Predator**_:

_He sighed and sat back down, once again with his hands clasped in front of his face, his mind whirring a mile a minute. The apex predator had staked his claim in Slytherin._

Names of spells and books in _italiacs_.

Names of stores in _underlined italiacs_.

_**Parseltongue will be in bold italic**._

I own nothing of Harry Potter, or anything Harry Potter related.

-V

* * *

><p>The very next day for Hadrian, started off rather slow. He awoke promptly at 5:30, stretched and ran as many times as he could around the Black Lake as he could, before returning to shower, use the bathroom, brush his teeth and get dressed. By the time he was done, it was only 6:50, and everyone was slowly beginning to wake up from their slumber. He was sitting in the leather armchair by the fireplace, having turned it around so he could view upon everyone that was coming in or out of the common room. His piercing green eyes were lit up by the fire that was quietly crackling and popping, warming him. He nodded slightly to Higgs, the Head Boy nodding back uneasily. He was scared of itty bitty Potter? Good. "So," Haridan drawled out, gaining his attention, "Did the boy make it?"<p>

Higgs nodded meeting Harry's eyes, "Yes, Lucian Bole made it, although he had severe burns covering his arms and back. He'll be in the Hospital Wing for at least two days. And you know that Professor Snape is going to want answers."

"While this is true, I'm sure he'll find my explanation satisfactory, if he seeks me out for the answer." Hadrian replied calmly before waving his hand slightly. "Carry on with what you were doing, Higgs." The Head boy nodded, knowing when he was dismissed. Haridan studied his fingernails, sniffing slightly. He rose, going to retrieve his trench coat, whenever Draco and his goons met him halfway on the stairs. "Good morning, Draco. Sleep well?"

Draco froze momentarily, causing Crabbe and Goyle to bump into him. He straightened himself up as he looked at Haridan with a bored look on his face. The apex predator however, could see the small hint of fear lying in the recesses of Draco's eyes. "While I don't know how you got half of the Slytherin house to fear you, I'm not afraid of you. And while you think you can just change everything just be electrocuting a boy, you're in for a rude awakening, Potter. I can ensure that many will try to break in the first years. See if you can keep your promise." With that, Draco and his goons pushed past Hadrian and descended into the common room.

"So Draco wants to act like the alpha around here, hm? Tsk tsk, that won't do at all. And only half of the Slytherin house to fear me? I can ensure that it'll be the whole of Slytherin house by the end of tomorrow." Hadrian murmured as he watched the three go, before going to get his trench coat. Sliding it on, he traveled back downstairs to see Draco trying to talk to Daphne and Tracey, his goons shuffling closer to the two. He dare have the nerve to try to do something while Hadrian was still in the common room? Hadrian was going to go over and put the boy in line, however Daphne beat him to the punch...by punching Draco in the jaw, the blonde boy stumbling back as Crabbe caught him. Goyle stepped forward, only for Tracey to slam her foot into Goyle's crotch.

"You stupid bitches! You'll be begging for forgiveness once you're away from the fake prince of Slytherin!" Draco hissed out, his nose streaming with blood. The three retreated from the common room, while Hadrian watched from atop the stairs. Daphne and Tracey took notice, Daphne smiling weakly while Tracey nodded.

"Away from the fake prince of Slytherin?" Hadrian echoed, snorting. "It seems I'm going to have to beat some sense into him as soon as I can catch him away from his bodyguards." Blaise and Theo joined the three, Hadrian standing proud and tall. He gazed about the Slytherin common room, seeing most of the students filter in from their bedrooms. "Mr. Higgs, Ms. Shadlow, I recommend you have everyone line up in a single file." The head boy and girl did as they were told, everyone from first year to seventh lining up. "Higgs, I would appreciate if you stand behind me and ensure they stay in line. Ms. Shadlow, take the back, if you would be so kind." Hadrian watched in satisfaction as the rear of Ms. Shadlow swayed from side to side before she turned and took the back of the line. "Everyone ready for breakfast? Well, I am. Let's head out! Remember, as soon as we step out of this common room, we are to support each other, and not act like Gryffindor's. We are to be cunning and secretive, not bumbling baboon's who choose not to think. Should you bring dishonor to Slytherin house, expect some consequences to follow." With that final warning, Hadrian began to walk, the long line of Slytherin's following after him. They traveled to the Great Hall, where the Head Table was staring in surprise, amusement, shock and respect.

"Is...Mr. Potter leading the Slytherin house?" Dumbledore asked, an eyebrow raised. He glanced over at Severus, who had a stoic expression on his face, although one corner of his mouth twitched upward. "It seems that Mr. Potter will be trying to keep Slytherin in line. Merlin knows they need it."

"Yes well, be that as it may, it's rather odd to see a first year leading the whole Slytherin house." McGonagall pursed her lips together, eyes narrowed at the sight.

"Let him be, Minerva. I'm sure Harry can handle himself." How right the elderly wizard was. How right he was. The Great Hall began to pile in with the other students from other houses, breakfast lining all four tables. Hadrian grabbed some toast, bacon, sausage and some hashbrowns, before making a make-shift burrito, eating it in a graceful, yet hungry fashion. His meal finished, Hadrian washed it down with orange juice, before a time table was thrust down in front of him.

"Mr. Potter, here is your time table." Professor Snape's voice drawled out, while Hadrian nodded in thanks. His eyes looked down and scanned the parchment, frowning at his classes.

_Transfiguration with Gryffindors _

_Herbology with Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors_

_Potions with Gryffindors_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaws_

_Charms with Gryffindors_

_Flying Class with Gryffindors _

_History with Ravenclaws _

The schedule didn't exactly bother him, parse, but he knew that Draco and anyone else that weren't bowing to Hadrian would be trying to still continue with the tradition of 'breaking the girls in'. "This is problematic." Hadrian sighed, rubbing his temples in thought.

"What is?" Tracey questioned, her eyes scanning over the schedule. "We all have the same classes together, so what's the big deal?"

"The big deal," Hadrian spoke calmly, "is that I know Draco and anyone else will be trying to gun for the first year girls that aren't 'broken in yet'." As he said this, his face scrunched up in disgust. "So, that's why I'm going to need you and Theo," He motioned to Blaise and Nott, "to keep an eye out for Draco and his goons. I'm sure that a few of them didn't get the message last night. If anything, I merely correct this mistake and hope to make them think twice." He frowned, before checking his watch. "What time does first class start?"

"At 9:00. That leaves us about thirty minutes to at least find the classroom." Daphne said softly, her eyes locking with Hadrian's. "Are you worried?"

"Not at all." Hadrian replied easily, knowing what she was referring to. He stood and ensured he had all of his supplies, the four rising to join him. He turned to address the Slytherin table, loudly enough for only the Slytherin table to hear. "Do not be late for class, manage your time wisely." With that, he and his friends left, Daphne sticking closer to Hadrian as she heard Draco's low whistle of appreciation at her body.

"Draco, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Flint questioned with an eyebrow raised. "Because if you are, I'd be careful."

"Why? Because of Potter?" Draco snorted. "He's not all that powerful. Last night was merely a lucky shot."

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Higgs answered, the rest of the Slytherin table getting up, leaving Draco and his goons alone. Draco watched them all leave, inwardly seething. He would show Potter! He would show Potter by destroying Greengrass's body and making her his! He stood and snapped his fingers, his bodyguards shoveling the remnants of their food into their mouth, heading off toward Transfiguration. He frowned as he noted the only three available seats that were left were near the front, instead of the back, where he had intended to sit. Hadrian, with Daphne and Tracey on either side sat in his place. Blaise, Nott and Pansy were in the next row, Pansy seemingly trying to flirt with Hadrian, the wizard politely declining her, watching with an amused expression as Daphne and Pansy glared at each other.

Draco sat down with a huff, Crabbe and Goyle dropping like a sack of potatoes into the chairs on either side of him. He turned around and was going to insult Hadrian, only to see the piercing green eyes of the aforementioned wizard. It was as if Hadrian were watching him, calculating Draco's every move. Or, any move that involved Hadrian and his lovely circle of friends. He sneered, only for Hadrian to inspect his nails, before Draco turned back around, sulking slightly.

All of the Slytherin first years arrived in a timely and formal manner, dignified. The Gryffindor's however, all piled in and made such a ruckus, Hadrian was tempted to use his own method to simmer down. However they all eventually quieted down, whispering amongst themselves about where Professor McGonagall was, as well as Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. "We made it!" Weasley spoke though breathing hard, "Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?" Speaking of which, where was McGonagall? The only creature in the room other than the students was a gray tabby cat perched on McGonagall's desk. Wait, what? The tabby cat jumped off the desk and in mid jump and transformed into McGonagall herself. "That was bloody brilliant."

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. However, perhaps I should transform you or Mr. Longbottom into a pocket watch, that way one of you would be on time?" She questioned, her eyes staring disapprovingly at the boys.

"We're sorry. We got lost." Longbottom spoke softly, his eyes downcast.

"Then perhaps a map?" She suggested crisply, as the two sat down. "Now today, we will begin your first Transfiguration lesson. This art of magic is very easy, or difficult to master, depending on your skill. However, by the end of your seventh year, I'll ensure that you all will be masters at Transfiguration. Today we will be trying to configure a matchstick into a silver needle. Concentrate on the object you wish to transfigure, picture the end result, and say _Acus_," with a flourish of her wand, the matchstick transfigured into a needle, gleaming in the light, "viola!"

Hadrian merely glanced down at the matchstick, his lines set into a firm line. His fingers began to drum against the desk in apparent boredom. After five minutes of concentrating on the matchstick and picturing the end outcome, he waved his wand with a whispered, "_Acus_." His lips curved up as he hummed to himself in contentment. He set the needle aside and began to read ahead, soaking up the information. He was nudged on either side by Daphne and Tracey, as he sighed slightly, "Yes?"

"How'd you do that, Hadrian?" Daphne whispered.

"Yeah, I'm having difficulty." Tracey whined out.

"It's pretty easy. Like Professor McGonagall said, you just have to concentrate and picture the end result and hope it comes out." He shrugged, returning to his book. A few minutes later Daphne quietly gasped before hugging Hadrian's arm tightly, causing him to grunt out in annoyance. She pulled away, blushing slightly. "I'm assuming you achieved it?"

"Yes! Thank you so much." Daphne offered a small smile, before it disappeared just as quickly, her icy expression back in place whenever Professor McGonagall strode over.

"Mr. Potter, why are you not concentrating on the task at hand?" McGonagall questioned crisply, staring down at him from behind her spectacles. He glanced up at her, marking his place in the book before he reached over and picked up his needle. She blinked owlishly in surprise before speaking softly, "I see, Mr. Potter. 5 points to Slytherin." She said this in a begruding tone.

"I do believe Daphne has achieved the desired result as well." Hadrian replied respectfully.

After scrutinizing her needle, McGonagall nodded, "Very well. Another 5 points to Slytherin." She plucked both needles away from the Slytherin's and continued to observe through the classroom. Soon the bell rang and the students filtered out, her gaze following Hadrian out the door. It seemed that the Potter boy was powerful, considering how he changed a simple matchstick into a pure black needle with what appeared to be a blood red color at the tip. Either powerful, or messed up in the head. She returned to her desk, taking note that Mr. Longbottom had made it halfway correct; he had the needle's shape, but still retained the matchstick's wooden texture. Hermione Granger had came close to the Slytherin's and Longbottom, signifying that McGonagall would have at least four students strong in Transfiguration.

Herbology was quite uneventful in Hadrian's opinion, the Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's mainly getting a feel for the classroom, going over safety procedures and such. Potions however, was interesting, to say the least. They had just settled down in their seats, with Hadrian and his circle being in the very back, Draco and his goons in the middle, while the rest were in the front. The Gryffindor's were on the opposite side, most of them glaring at the Slytherin's with hate, while Longbottom looked down right terrified; and this made Hadrian grin in a feral manner. Was he scared of Professor Snape? Sure the Potions Master was powerful, but why would Longbottom be afraid of him? Longbottom was from a long line of powerful witches and wizards, he should be standing proud and tall, not cowering in fear of Snape's shadow!

Professor Snape slammed the doors shut, striding in with his cloaks billowing behind him. Hadrian had to admit, the man had quite an entrance. He whirled around and observed everyone in the classroom, his black eyes focusing on Longbottom, then on Hadrian for a moment before he spoke, his voice in a soft whisper. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." he began. "Longbottom!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I-I don't know sir." Longbottom stuttered after looking at Weasley beside him even as the bushy haired girl's hand shot into the air.

"Tut, tut - "Let's try again. Longbottom, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" the bushy haired girls' hand seemed to stretch towards the ceiling even more.

"I don't know sir." Longbotom replied once more, his eyes shining with fear.

"Fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Longbottom?" Snape was still ignoring the bushy haired girls now quivering hand. "What is the difference, Longbottom, between monkshood and Wolfsbane?" at this the bushy haired girl actually stood from her seat her hand stretching towards the ceiling.

"I don't know." said Longbottom quietly.

"I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" Weasley's voice spoke out. A few people laughed; Ron caught Seamus's eye, and Seamus winked.

Snape, was irritated, however. "Sit down," he hissed at Hermione. He then looked around the classroom before his eyes landed on Hadrian in the back of the class. "Perhaps you can answer my questions Potter?" Snape asked him quietly as the students once more turned in their seats to look at Hadrian.

"Yes sir, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and Wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." Hadrain answered in a bland tone of voice causing most of the Gryffindor's jaws to drop, though the bushy haired girl seemed to wilt in disappointment that she did not get to answer the professor's questions.

"One last question Mr. Potter, where did you learn the answers to those questions?" Snape asked confirming that Hadrian had answered all three questions correctly.

"One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, sir. Should they be diligent enough, anyone who wanted to impress their teachers or make a good impression, would have opened it before hand." Hadrian spoke calmly, his green eyes looking into Snape's. The corner of Snape's lips quirked upward slightly before he nodded.

"Well? Why aren't you all copying that down? And 20 points to Slytherin for actually opening a book, Mr. Potter. Now I'm going to put you all into pairs, and you'll be brewing a simple potion that will cure boils." Most of the classroom was split up into two's, while Hadrian was paired up with Theo and Blaise. Daphne, Pansy and Tracey were paired up, much to Daphne's and Pansy's displeasure. He began to pace throughout the room, watching as everyone crushed snake fangs, and weigh the dried needles required for the potion.

Thirty minutes had passed without incident, until a loud hissing noise erupted, green acidic smoke filling the air. "What in the hell?" Hadrian murmured out, his nose scrunching up in disgust at the smell. Weasley had managed to twist Seamus' and his cauldron into a demented, twisted blob, their 'potion' gliding across the floor of the dungeon. Weasley had large, angry boils across his body having received the blowback of the potion, while everyone else was standing in their stools to avoid the rampant potion. Professor Snape cleaned it up and turned to Seamus.

"Take Weasley to the hospital. But did you not think to warn him? To lower the fire before adding in the snake fangs? Idiot! 10 points from Gryffindor." The two left, before Snape whirled to Longbottom and Dean Thomas. "And you, Longbottom! Thinking it would be wise to not warn Weasley? Think your fame can make you escape punishment or go unnoticed? Another 10 points from Gryffindor!" Longbottom looked ready to protest, but a swift kick from both Granger and Dean caused him to remain silent.

The Slytherin's made their way back to the common room, Madam Hooch saying that they would start their flying lessons tomorrow, and Professor Flitwick merely wanted them to read up on the levitation charm; Wingardium Leviosa before practicing it tomorrow. Hadrian entered the common room, taking note of how the second years and up regarded him with respect, fear and awe. He nodded curtly to Higgs and Marcus Flint before plopping down in the leather armchair by the fire, his bookbag propped up against it. There were two more armchairs, along with two couches near the fireplace and Hadrian claimed it for his own. Blaise and Theo sat on the couches along with Pansy and Tracey, while Daphne sat in an armchair beside Hadrian. It appeared that the leader of Slytherin didn't mind having the Greengrass heir beside him. The Malfoy heir, did, however. He watched with envy at the closeness between the two, his lips in an ugly frown.

Hadrian noticed and smirked slightly, nodding his head slightly. Malfoy merely sneered and flipped him off, stalking off toward his room. "Such a pity." Hadrian remarked.

"What is?" Blaise questioned.

"That Draco doesn't know when to bow down to his betters." Hadrian responded, examining his fingernails. "I really would hate to put such a good lapdog down." How calmly he said this sent shivers down Theo's and Tracey's spine, while Pansy sighed with content, staring dreamily at Hadrian, only to get into a staring contest with Daphne, the two glaring coolly at each other.

"And how are you going to put him in his place?" Daphne spoke after a moment, ending the silent match between Pansy and herself.

"I do not know, yet." Hadrian simply answered, before he produced five playing cards, all bearing an Ace of Spades, a skull surrounding the ace. He handed them out, explaining what they were. "Should any of us get separated, or if you need help, merely press the skull and I shall appear as quickly as I can, and then I'll be able to punish those who wish to harm you. You all are my...acquaintances, but you've been loyal to me since the train. For that, I extend my hand in protection."

"Thank you, Hadrian." Daphne and Tracey murmured in unison. Theo and Blaise nodded their thanks, while Pansy merely pocketed the card, sticking it down her knee-high sock, pressing it against her calf. There was an outline of said card against the fabric, and should Pansy be cornered alone, it would be rather difficult to obtain the card should she be in trouble. Hadrian took note of this, but said nothing. He was wary of Pansy, and with good reason. He knew that she was all over Draco during the train ride, but after his display of power, she was at his side like a lovesick puppy. An ulterior motive? That was yet to be seen.

* * *

><p>Well, here's hoping you all enjoyed the newest chapter! :D<p>

-V


	4. Halloween and Trolls, What Fun!

Last time on _**Apex Predator**_:

_Hadrian took note of this, but said nothing. He was wary of Pansy, and with good reason. He knew that she was all over Draco during the train ride, but after his display of power, she was at his side like a lovesick puppy. An ulterior motive? That was yet to be seen._

Names of spells and books in _italiacs_.

Names of stores in _underlined italiacs_.

_**Parseltongue will be in bold italic**._

I own nothing of Harry Potter, or anything Harry Potter related.

-V

* * *

><p>The next few weeks turned into a month, and then it was Halloween. Over that month, his time at Hogwarts had proved to be slightly more eventful than the first day. Blaise had questioned to why Hadrian was up earlier than everyone else, with Hadrian telling his acquaintance that he ran around the Black Lake just around dawn for a pre-morning workout. Intrigued, Blaise asked Hadrian if he could join him the next morning. Seeing no harm in allowing this, Hadrian agreed. So at promptly 5:30, Hadrian awoke and aroused Blaise from his slumber, the black boy grumbling slightly. "You agreed to this, Blaise." Hadrian pointed out in his normal monotone voice, causing Blaise to sigh and nod.<p>

"Yes, I know. But it's so early." Blaise grumbled out, as the two began to stretch before starting to jog/ run around the Black Lake. Either would really help their cardio, so they both settled on jogging as it was less strenuous for the both of them. They were on their fourth lap whenever Blaise stopped by the oak tree beside the Black Lake, leaning against it as he panted and coughed, "Alright Hadrian, I'm done. No more." He gasped out.

"Surely you have more in you than that?" Hadrian asked, unimpressed. However, he didn't push the issue as he tossed Blaise a bottle of water. "There's another reason why I get up at an ungodly hour, Blaise." Seeing the boy gulp down his water, Hadrian frowned, "Calm down there, man. It's not going anywhere, and besides, gulping down water so fast as you are could result in vomiting."

"Right, sorry." Blaise said, nodding as he capped his water. "So why do you come out here at such an ungodly hour?"

"Well, the answer is right behind you." Hadrian replied, rising his slender finger to point at the rising sun. He grinned as Blaise's expression softened slightly, his jaw loosening up from his normally stony expression. Slytherin's were raised to be emotionless to anyone outside of Slytherin and they kept up the mask for so long, they sometimes forgot to take it off. He turned on his heel and heard Blaise curse at himself softly for almost being left behind, catching up to Hadrian after a moment.

"So what now?" Blaise questioned, trailing after Hadrian.

"Now," Hadrian paused, a grin crossing his features, "I go shower, and no, you can't join." He let out a laugh, something that sounded foreign to himself as Blaise stopped in his tracks, sputtering and blushing with embarrassment. "Calm down man, I was only joking." His laughter had decreased into chuckles, before eventually stopping. He whispered the password for the portrait, stepping aside as he bowed to Blaise, "Ladies first." His arm was rewarded with a punch by Blaise who merely grumbled and made his way toward the shower. Hadrian, likewise, went to shower coming out in his Slytherin robes, the wolf and lightning on the back of his robes as well. He had figured out a transferring spell and merely transferred the image onto all of his Slytherin robes. I'm sure Dumbledore would be okay with the change, right? He was still in his house clothing, after all. He dried his hair, spiking it up after a moment, grinning at himself in amusement as his hair stuck out wildly in many different spikes. He brushed his teeth, ensuring he had his book bag and everything he needed before going and sitting down in his chair by the fireplace. Blaise joined him a moment later, glancing at Hadrian's hair with a smirk. "Is there a problem with my hair, Blaise?"

"No problem at all. Merely different than your average wizard, Hadrian." Blaise replied with honesty, his eyes alight with amusement. The two began to quietly work on their Transfiguration assignment that McGonagall had left them over the spell Acus, before being joined by Daphne, Tracey and Pansy, much to Daphne's displeasure.

"Nice hair, Potter!" Draco called out, sniggering alongside Crabbe, Goyle, Pucey and an unnamed Slytherin.

"Better to spike it up with gel, then flatten it down. I'm afraid that if I touched your hair, I would end up zooming toward the wall with how much slick gel you have in your hair." Hadrian replied calmly, a smirk on his face. The Malfoy Heir scowled and crossed his arms. "Oh, I suppose you all are ready for breakfast? Very well. Mr. Higgs, Ms. Shadrow, if you would!" The Head Boy and Head Girl got everyone into line, with Malfoy muttering something like 'Don't touch me, Higgs'. He got in line, the blonde prick wearing a scowl the whole way to the Great Hall.

After breakfast the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's made their way near the Quidditch pitch where brooms were laid out for them. Madam Hooch was waiting for them, her hawk like eyes watching each and every one of them as they lined up. "Hello there class, good morning."

"Good morning Madam Hooch." The two houses chorused, still glaring at the other.

"Now today, we'll be taking it nice and easy on the brooms. Now face your broom and hold out your hand and firmly say 'Up'. Afterward we'll mount them, grip the handle tight as we don't want anyone falling off, and then we'll hover off the ground for a moment." Madam Hooch instructed.

Hadrian gazed down at his broom, the object having seen better days. The handle was worn and terribly taken care for, splinters and rough edges marring the once beautiful wood. The bristles of the broom were like Hadrian's hair; all over the place and messed up. He frowned before holding out his hand, "Up." He stated softly, his broom shooting into his hand. Gazing at his fellow Slytherin's, Blaise and Draco had their brooms in their hands as well. He nodded slightly, at least there were a few commanding Slytherin's alongside him. Gazing over at the Gryffindor's, Hadrian took note as Neville's broom shot up into his hand, much like Hadrian's did. The Boy-Who-Lived seemed to have a bit of courage, but there was something missing from the boy. Hadrian intended to bring out the boy's full potential. Weasley's broom was fumbling on the ground as the boy began to grow red in the face with anger. Just as he was about to give up, his broom shot up and ended up slamming into his nose, "My nose!" He cried out. Hearing laughter beside him, Hadrian turned to see Blaise quickly stow away his wand, earning a smile and a small chuckle.

"Now, is everyone ready to begin hovering?" She questioned, earning nods from everyone. "Very well. Just mount your broom and slowly ease off the ground." Everyone began to do so, all except for Granger who seemed terrified of flying. However Theo began to rise rapidly into the air, alerting everyone. "Mr. Nott, get down!" Whenever he continued to ascend, Blaise and Hadrian exchanged glances, trying to identify the culprit. However, no wands were out, no mouths were moving as a silent curse, so it seemed that the broom was bewitched before hand..but by who? Theo sped past everyone, Madam Hooch darting off to the side as she tried to draw her wand. Theo ascended higher and higher, flying dangerously close to the castle.

Hadrian watched with emotionless eyes as Theo dropped from his broom, snagging himself by his robes on a torch holder, before falling a few feet, getting snagged again. He was about to use his telekinesis to save his acquaintance, until he fell to the ground, a sickening crunch coming from the boy. Madam Hooch rushed over, pushing everyone out of the way. It appeared that his arm was broken, nothing that Madam Pomfrey couldn't fix up in a jiffy. Madam Hooch left with the boy in tow, warning if anyone was on a broom, they would be expelled from Hogwarts.

"Such a shame that Nott fell, isn't it, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. "So much for you being so big and powerful, you couldn't even save Nott, despite how weak he is." He reached down and picked something up, "And look at this, a remembrall. Not sure why Nott would need this, since you pretty much told everyone in Slytherin to be on time and not forget anything."

"I never said a word about not forgetting anything, Malfoy." Hadrian said in a low monotone. "But since you're bringing it up, it seems that you're forgetting about what I did say: Do not dishonor Slytherin by acting like a Gryffindor, or a baboon. It seems you're acting like both. One, for thinking you're high shit, and for two, running your mouth whenever no one is clearly speaking to you."

Malfoy sputtered with anger, Crabbe and Goyle stepping forward only for Neville to speak up, "Give Potter the remembrall, Malfoy. It's obvious it'll be safer in his hands."

"Sod off, Longbottom. But I think I'll keep it for myself, thanks." With this, Malfoy rose in the air on his broom, clutching the remembrall, "Potter's too much of a pussy to get it back himself." Malfoy jeered, Hadrian remaining silent, while the whole of Slytherin first years inched away from Malfoy's position, including his goons.

"Very wrong choice of words, Malfoy. Hopefully you sleep with one eye open." Hadrian warned, shrugging. "Mr. Longbottom, if you're willing, you can go get it back." He moved to the side, watching as Neville mounted his own broom, and rose toward Malfoy.

"You want it so bad? Go get it!" Malfoy threw the remembrall as hard as he could, Neville shooting after the object. They all watched with interest as Neville did a front flip and stopped inches before a window, clutching the remembrall in his fist. He descended to the ground, the Gryffindor's cheering wildly, while Hadrian nodded his approval. Malfoy landed, his goons surrounding him, but the rest of the Slytherin house keeping their distance.

Neville headed toward Hadrian, who met him halfway. He wordlessly handed Hadrian the remembrall, Hadrian nodding in thanks. Longbottom stiffly nodded back before McGonagall's voice rang out, "Mr. Longbottom! Come with me." Malfoy and his goons chuckled at Longbottom's supposed punishment, however they grew silent whenever Hadrian's eyes fell upon them.

"I do suppose that today's lesson is over, wouldn't you say?" Blaise questioned, Daphne and Tracey nodding in agreement.

"Then I suppose it's off to Charms we go." Hadrian responded, the Slytherin house heading toward Professor Flitwick's classroom. The Slytherin's piled in, along with the Gryffindor's. Hadrian rolled his eyes at the glares that the Gryffindor's were giving the Slytherin's, while the snakes merely ignored the lions the best they could.

"Good morning class, now, today we will be learning the levitation charm, or _Wingardium Leviosa_, just as I explained yesterday. Here's hoping you all studied in your books!" The squeaky voice of Flitwick announced, "Now to preform this spell you are to swish and flick your wand, followed by the incantation. Like so. _Wingardium Leviosa_!" With a swish and flick of his wand, the feather on his desk began to rise, before Flitwick canceled the spell. "Now, you try."

Hadrian lazily swish and flicked his wand, muttering, "_Wingardium Leviosa_." The feather rose and continued to do so before he canceled the spell, the feather floating down.

"Very good, Mr. Potter. 5 points to Slytherin!" Flitwick beamed, earning a small nod from Hadrian. Weasley however was getting more agitated with his wand, causing Granger to reprimand him, causing the boy to get angry at himself and her. Himself for getting lectured by her, and her for lecturing him! Slytherin ended up earning 20 points while Gryffindor earned a total of 10 points during that class period. The bell rang and Hadrian filed out with the other Slytherin's, moving as one past the Gryffindor's, only to be passed by a crying girl with busy hair, belonging to the lions.

Hadrian turned slightly to see Weasley, Finnigan and Thomas laughing to themselves while Longbottom looked slightly concerned. He rose an eyebrow, Longbottom shrugging in return. He nodded slightly and continued on his way toward Transfiguration.

XxXx

Dinner approached rapidly, with everyone anxiously awaiting the Halloween feast. It soon began, everyone piling as much food onto their plates as they could, but two things were bothering Hadrian and they were quite obvious: 1.) Daphne wasn't seen for the last 30 minutes, claiming she had to use the restroom. 2.) Draco and his goons had left a good 15 minutes after Daphne had. He was growing increasingly agitated and angry, looking toward Tracey, "Where is she?"

"I don't know, Hadrian," Tracey bit her lip, "I'm sure she's okay. I think she went to go talk to Granger." Seeing Hadrian's eyebrow raised and Blaise's shocked look, she elaborated, "Look, despite Granger being a know it all and a muggle-born, she deserves someone to talk to her. Though I didn't think Daphne would do it." She shrugged and began to eat her food, only for Qurriell to burst through the doors of the Great Hall.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons!" The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher yelled out, before saying, "Thought you'd like to know." He then promptly fainted, warning bells going off in Hadrian's head. The Great Hall descended into chaos, with Hadrian vaguely hearing Dumbledore give out orders. The Slytherin's were to head to the library and wait there until the troll was dealt with. He however, had other plans. He rose and followed Higgs and Shadrow, before he broke away from the group, heading toward the girls bathroom, his hands crackling with electricity. He gazed to his right and his left to see Blaise and Theo on either side of him.

"As if we're letting you beat Malfoy's ass alone." Theo smirked.

"That, and we gotta make sure the troll doesn't get to the girls." Blaise added, the three silently making their way to their destination. However Hadrian promptly stopped as the foul ranking odor assaulted his nose. "Ugh, who forgot to clean their socks and boxers?" Blaise moaned out in disgust.

"I'm pretty sure that it's the troll." Hadrian deadpanned, hearing the giant shuffling movements. The beast soon came into sight, lugging a giant club behind him. "It's regretfully headed into the girls bathroom." He heard five screams erupt from the bathroom, one that caused him to rush in there like a Gryffindor's: Daphne's. He caught sight of Daphne and Hermione holding their wands in front of them, Hermione suffering a black eye and Daphne's robes slightly torn, although her blouse and skirt remained untouched. Crabbe was slowly recovering from the leg locking curse, while Goyle was approaching the girls. Draco Malfoy stood behind the two and waited his prize, that is, until the troll came. They all turned and gazed at the troll, before Hadrian, Blaise and Theo burst in.

"Hadrian!" Daphne called out, evident relief in her voice. The troll focused on the five of them, while Hadrian and company had the advantage of surprise.

"Get ready to move." He called out softly to them. They all nodded, while Hadrian brought lightning to his hands, shooting just enough out to gain the trolls attention. The giant brute turned around with a confused groan, its beady eyes glaring down at Hadrian. The boy however was determined and focused on taking his revenge on those who sought to harm Daphne and Hermione. Extending his telekinesis, he began to assault and invade the trolls mind, mentally ordering commands. '_Let the girls and the blonde prick go. Keep the two idiots frozen in fear!' _"Daphne, Granger, Malfoy, over here, now!" The troll knew something was attacking it, and began to struggle, causing Hadrian to double his efforts,"MOVE!" The three moved.

"What about Crabbe and Goyle?" Malfoy questioned.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about your friends." Hadrian replied with a cruel grin, feeling the faint stickness of blood that poured down his nose.

"Hadrian, your nose..." Blaise called out.

"I know. But that's not important right now." Hadrian growled out, doubling his efforts as the troll turned around and promptly slammed his club into Crabbe, the boy flying toward the wall before hitting it with a crunch. His body dropped into a lifeless mangled pile, while Goyle turned to run. However, the troll/Hadrian had other plans as the boy was plucked up in the trolls hand before the troll opened his mouth and swallowed the boy after some chewing. Hadrian's vision was swimming, black spots were beginning to dance around him. His control over the troll was gone, the beast turning to see six more meals. It began to stumble forward, while the group backpedaled. "Go to the library." He ordered.

"Like hell we're leaving you behind!" Daphne said fiercely.

"If you don't, we'll all end up dead! This discussion is over!" Hadrian said firmly. "Blaise, keep an eye on Malfoy." Blaise nodded, the five running off while the troll attempted to follow. However, Hadrian stopped him by shooting three lightning bolts at the thick skin of the troll. It turned back around, while Hadrian grinned, "That's right you big ugly brute. I'm the one you want." Seeing he had the beasts attention, Hadrian turned and began to run, turning left at the corridor and continued, hearing the troll stumble after him.

He approached the staircases, knowing that the troll was behind him. He had a plan, but it was very...Gryffindor and stupid of him. However, Hadrian felt like it was a very good option as opposed to being crushed by a troll. He reached the railing of the staircase and felt his feet on the edge before he jumped. He briefly glanced behind him to see that the troll had too much momentum to stop which resulted in the troll tripping over the edge, and falling down to the ground level of Hogwarts. Hadrian however, used the last of his telekinesis to levitate over to the next available staircase, which happened to be on the Third Floor. He landed and leaned against the wall, panting as he tried to catch his breath, ensure that he wouldn't pass out, and that his vision would stop with the bloody black spots!

Regaining his ability to properly see and walk again without his legs feeling like jelly, Hadrian had distinctly remembered that Dumbledore advised going to the Third Floor Corridor. But why? He felt like there was no better time than the present to find out. He began to walk, eventually coming across a locked door. He frowned slightly and murmured, "Now why would this door be locked?" With a quick _Alohomora_, he slid inside as the door closed behind him with a soft 'click'. "Oh, so that's why." He breathed out, eyes wide as he gazed upon the giant sleeping three-headed dog in front of him. However, the damage was done as Hadrian's scent was caught by the magnificent beast. All six eyes began to open, two of the heads yawning while the third looked around, before they all focused on Hadrian. Growling and teeth bared, the dog sensed a potential meal. "I didn't escape one death to walk straight into another." Hadrian growled out as he turned around and quickly opened the door, pushing it shut, but not before taking note of the trapdoor underneath the feet of the giant dog. The beast had other plans as two of the three heads pushed against the door, trying to get out. Hadrian growled and shot out some lightning toward the giant wet nose of the nearest head, electing a whine from the head as the door was pushed shut, the lock back in place. "Oh thank fuck that's over with. Now...there's another fuckin' question. Why the hell is there a giant three headed Cerberus guarding over a trap door?" He leaned against the door before sighing, "I suppose I should head to the library, right?"

XxXx

"You idiot! Don't ever do anything like that again!" Daphne wrapped Hadrian in a bone crushing hug, tears landing on Hadrian's robes. Hadrian froze once more, before awkwardly hugging her back. "You scared me half to death!" She scowled, her eyes red with tears.

"It's alright, Daphne. I'm right here." Hadrian murmured in her ear, blinking in confusion. Why was she worried? No one worried about him, ever. He turned to see the rest of the Slytherin house looking at him, with the exclusion of Draco, who looked away in fear. He grinned cruelly at the blonde, revenge would be sweet as soon as they returned to the common room.

"Slytherin house, it is safe to head back to the common room. However, it appears that the troll killed Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle is no where to be found." Professor Snape's voice spoke up from behind Hadrian. Hadrian caught Draco's eye, the blonde looking away after a moment. It seemed that his lips were sealed. "Now, Mr. Potter, would you mind leading the Slytherin house to the common room safely?" His head of house asked.

"Gladly, sir." Hadrian nodded, turning to see everyone lined up, Higgs staring at him. He smirked slightly, turning on his heel and headed back to the common room. As soon as they were in the common room, Hadrian promptly sat down in his chair and cleared his throat, seeing most of the Slytherin's still in the common room, "It has come to my attention that Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle had left the Halloween feast in order to 'break in' one Daphne Greengrass. I'm sure you all know of my promise I made a month ago?" Seeing them all nod, Hadrian continued, "Very good. Now, seeing as how Crabbe is dead, and Goyle is missing, it's up to Malfoy to take the punishment. I expect all of you to go to bed right now, as it's been a long night and I'm sure you all have some studying to do?" He suggested, everyone clearing out of the common room, save the exception of Daphne who gave him a fleeting glance before leaving. Draco was left standing in front of Hadrian who sat in a lazy position, staring with boredom at the boy, "So..what do you have to say for yourself?"

"That I'm going to sell you out! My father will hear about how you somehow controlled the troll! That you got both Crabbe and Goyle..." He was cut off as Hadrian stood swiftly and his air supply was cut off, having been lifted in the air.

"Really? You're going to be a little bitch and whine to your father? Who is the board of governors going to believe? A whiny little boy, or someone that can kill them in the worst ways possible? Without magic?" Hadrian questioned. Draco struggled for air, as Hadrian dropped him. "Get up." Draco rose to his feet and went for his wand, only for Hadrian's fist to slam into Draco's nose, effectively breaking it. The boy stumbled, obviously having to not have fought once in his life. Hadrian had. He had to fight every day of his life just to survive. Draco clumsily raised his fists, aiming a weak punch at Hadrian's face, Hadrian grinning in a feral way as the punch grazed his cheek with no pain at all. Draco was rewarded with a swift punch to the stomach, followed by an elbow to the back of the head.

On the ground, Draco looked up at Hadrian, "Please..." He whispered out.

"Get up." Hadrian said coldly. Draco rose, only for Hadrian to quickly snap his leg out, slamming into Draco's knee, hearing a satisfying crack. Draco refused to cry out, biting his lip so hard that it bled as he collapsed to the ground. "Get up." Hadrian commanded once more. Draco leaned against the wall, breathing hard with tears streaming down his face. Hadrian leaned in close, their noses almost touching. "You disrespect me, Daphne, my inner circle or dishonor Slytherin again, you better start running, do you understand? I will not be so forgiving next time." Draco stared at him with complete and unadulterated fear; this was him being forgiving?! He nodded, while Hadrian clucked his tongue. "Good." He waved his hand and Draco's knee was snapped back into place, earning a low groan of pain from the boy. "Now I suggest you head to Madam Pomfrey in the morning first thing and see if you can't get fixed up. We can't have the noble Malfoy heir looking like filth, can we?" He grinned cruelly.

"No sir." Draco said quietly before turning and limping to his room. Hadrian nodded to himself and sighed; it was good to be at the top of the food chain.

* * *

><p>Well, what do you all think of this chapter? Harry discovered the drawbacks of using his powers too much, and he also discovered a trapdoor! R&amp;R<p>

-V


	5. Christmas and an Alliance

Last time on _**Apex Predator**_:

_"Now I suggest you head to Madam Pomfrey in the morning first thing and see if you can't get fixed up. We can't have the noble Malfoy heir looking like filth, can we?" He grinned cruelly._

_"No sir." Draco said quietly before turning and limping to his room. Hadrian nodded to himself and sighed; it was good to be at the top of the food chain._

Names of spells and books in _italiacs_.

Names of stores in _underlined italiacs_.

_**Parseltongue will be in bold italic**._

I own nothing of Harry Potter, or anything Harry Potter related.

-V

* * *

><p>The disappearance of Gregory Goyle was eventually forgotten about, everyone writing it off as him running away from school, despite being a first year. There were a few mourners in Slytherin house for Crabbe's death, only because he was a comrade in the snake pit, and nothing else. Christmas was rapidly approaching and Harry elected to stay at Hogwarts during the break. It seemed that Blaise would be staying as well, the two currently playing chess in the common room while the rest of the Slytherin house was busy packing or lounging about.<p>

Draco had finally learned his lesson and would willingly volunteer to do tasks for Hadrian, simply out of fear. Hadrian had taken great advantage of this having the Malfoy heir fetch his bag or Daphne's bag. Eventually, with some training, Hadrian was sure that Draco would make a fine soldier, and perhaps an acquaintance or friend. He had just lost a rook whenever Theo came into the common room, having apparently sprinted there, if the slight panting and perspiration on his brow was any indication. "Theo, what is it?"

"Well, you'll never believe what I overheard while heading back from the library. Apparently Longbottom and Weasley were talking to that oaf Hagrid about a giant three headed dog on the third corridor, y'know, the forbidden one or whatever?" Harry and Blaise nodded, Hadrian's interest piqued. "Well, apparently the dog is guarding something. Hagrid mentioned something about Nicholas Flamel and a package, but I'm not sure what the package is, or who Nicholas Flamel is." At this, Theo frowned.

"Don't worry. This will give me something to research over break. Good work, Theo." Hadrian nodded his thanks, before pondering his next move, on the chess board and for Christmas Break. He nodded to himself before eventually taking out Blaise's king and muttering to himself, "Checkmate." Hearing a small cough to gain his attention, Hadrian looked up to see Daphne with her trunk at her feet. "Ah, so you're leaving for Christmas Break, are you?"

"I am." Daphne responded softly, looking at Hadrian with a small smirk on her face as he stood. He was wearing a simple white T-shirt, his trench coat, black jeans and his converse. His eyes sparkled with an unknown emotion and his hair was spiked up as usual; just the way she liked it. "Are you going to miss me?"

"Oh, I would never admit such a thing in public, even if I did." He said calmly, his lips in a thin line. She rose a single eyebrow at him before his lips quirked upward into a grin as he embraced her in a hug before he pulled away after a moment. He held her by the shoulders and regarded her with a critical eye, "You have the card, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, Hadrian. I doubt I'll need it though, but I have it just in case." She responded before looking at him, "Walk me to Hogsmeade?" Hadrian merely chuckled and shrunk her trunk, Daphne pocketing it before he extended his hand out to her. She regarded it for a moment and accepted, the two walking out hand-in-hand toward the carriages. "Hadrian, can I ask you something?"

"Mm, what is it?" He answered with another question, the two making their way past the Great Hall and toward the great big oak doors of the front part of the castle. Snow was slowly beginning to cover the grounds of Hogwarts, all except for the path to Hogsmeade which was charmed for the snow to not stick. They were slowly heading toward their destination, past the Whomping Willow and Hagrid's hut.

"Why are you so cold and distant from everyone in Slytherin house, except for the select few? Myself, Tracey, Blaise and Theo, I mean?" She turned toward him, her eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"Let's just say that I view everyone in Slytherin house as disposable tools, except for the select few. You four are my inner circle and the rest of the house will do their duty to protect you four and myself." Hadrian explained in a very dull manner, his voice reverting back to his monotone as he examined his nails. "Should you think that this is...dishonorable or horrible, it matters little to me, Daphne. I'm protecting myself and my close acquaintances."

"No, Harry, I understand completely. I just figured I would ask. And I have another question?" They stopped just outside of the carriage in the very back, Daphne turning to face him.

"What is it?" He questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Would you let me rule these disposable tools by your side? Help you with decisions and the like? Every king needs a queen." She said in a quiet tone, her eyes looking intently at the ground.

"Daphne, look at me." She did so and Hadrian continued, "I wouldn't mind having someone to help me at all. To be honest, I was going to ask you sooner or later." The look of power that sparked in her eyes caused Hadrian to grin in his normal feral like manner. "Now, if you are satisfied, I do believe you have a carriage to board." He opened the door for her, while Daphne hesitated. "Daphne?"

"Just have a Merry Christmas, Hadrian." Her lips brushed across the corner of his mouth before she entered the carriage. He closed the door and stepped back, watching as the carriages left, his heart beating faster than normal. He ran a hand through his hair and chuckled to himself before heading back toward the castle; girls sure were confusing fickle creatures.

Christmas had come at last, with Hadrian waking up to presents at the foot of his bed. There were spell books from Blaise, protection spells from Theo, a necklace with the head of a wolf from Tracy, and lastly, a black rose from Daphne that was enchanted to never wilt, ensuring eternal life for the flower. He had no idea what the rose meant, but surely it was something good, right?

Hadrian and Blaise had began their search immediately for Flamel and had found nothing, causing irritation to the two. The following days dragged on in a similar manner, searching any and all books pertaining to famous witches and wizards, only to find nothing on Flamel. Hadrian and Blaise were quietly discussing the subject to themselves whenever they overhead Weasley, Finnigan and Longbottom talking about just the man in question. "Guys, listen to this! Flamel is the only maker of The Philosopher's Stone. This stone could turn any metal into gold and make the user immortal. Now why would a giant Cerberus be guarding this stone? Who placed it in the castle and for what purpose? Why would Flamel allow such a thing?" Neville spoke quietly, although not quiet enough apparently, seeing as how Hadrian and Blaise were just on the other side of the bookshelf and heard them. Hadrian and Blaise exchanged glances and decided it was time to leave.

"Okay, so we know that the Cerberus is guarding the stone, like Longbottom said." Blaise started, as soon as they were in the common room. He sat across from Hadrian, staring at him. Hadrian nodded slightly, "So why would the stone be placed here? In a school of all places?"

"Well, let's think, shall we? Who have all of the wizards think have gone away since Longbottom's first birthday?" The wizard replied in a calculating manner.

"He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named?" Blaise questioned, causing Harry to nod once more, "So you're saying that you don't think he's dead?"

"It seems highly illogical that no one, not even Dumbledore, could take him down, and yet a one year old child could? No, I don't buy it. I think something happened the night the Dark Lord went to kill Longbottom and his family." Hadrian said to Blaise, thankful that they were the only two in the common room at the moment. "So, we know that the stone is in the castle, and we assume that the Dark Lord isn't dead. Now, if he is not in fact dead, then that leaves the question: Who placed the stone here? Dumbledore, of course. And if you're going to ask why; that is simple: to bait a trap for the Dark Lord with the hopes that he will take it, and then Dumbledore will defeat him and gain all of the glory."

"But what would Dumbledore have to gain from all of the glory?" Blaise frowned.

"Well, unlimited fame and the insurance that no one would question him ever again, seeing as how he defeated the Dark Lord." Hadrian explained calmly, his eyes up to the ceiling in thought. "Perhaps we extend a hand to Longbottom..? Help him if he needs it?"

"What? Like an alliance?" Blaise rose an eyebrow at this, looking at Hadrian, "You're seriously considering an alliance with the Gryffindor's?"

"If it is to help combat against a bigger threat, then yes. However, as none of this is confirmed, the alliance can wait." Hadrian nodded before he popped his neck and let out a quiet sigh, "Do you think he's really dead, Blaise?"

"I mean, I've only heard whispers that he wasn't, but what do I know?" Blaise shrugged, staring at Harry.

"You're a smart son of a bitch, Blaise. You're practically the Granger of Slytherin, despite her being a muggle born." Hadrian pointed out, causing Blaise to shudder at being compared to Granger. "You're book smart, you have political knowledge as well and that's something I don't have. Something that gives you an edge. You'd probably make a fine politician someday." Harry grinned at Blaise's smirk. "That's a good man, all smiles and shit." He chuckled at Blaise's mock glare before he stood, "Well then, I do believe we have some planning to do, right? Especially if we're going to get the stone before Longbottom, or worse, the Dark Lord."

"Planning? What are we planning for? You're surely not thinking of going after the Stone?"

"Well, that was the plan. Only to give it to someone who would be suspected, and whose vault would be left unchecked." Hadrian answered, standing before he started to pace the room, his mind planning out possible strategies. They could extend a hand to Longbottom now, and let it grow and strengthen over time, they could try to follow Longbottom and his group whenever they go after the stone, whenever it would be, or they could rush past the Cerberus and find out what else is hidden under the trap door beside the stone. He continued to pace, eventually giving up after a while and sighing. He turned to the spot where Blaise was, only to find that he had departed elsewhere. How long had he been pacing? He retrieved his bookbag and sat down at the table nearest the fire, grabbing a piece of paper and his ink pen he had acquired from muggle London, beginning to write. Satisfied with his letter, he called out, "Blaise? Flint? Someone?"

Blaise came in a moment later, sleep evident in his eyes. He let out a yawn and stretched slightly, "What's up, Hadrian?"

"First, what time is it?" He questioned.

"About time for dinner, actually. Why do you ask?" His friend countered.

"Finish getting the sleep rubbed out of your eyes and get alert and be prepared for anything. We're going to go to dinner, and while we're there, I need you to deliver something to Longbottom for me." He held up the sealed envelope. "Think you can do that?" Blaise nodded and pocketed the letter, while Hadrian waited on him to get ready. As soon as his friend emerged, the two left for the Great Hall, sitting down at the Slytherin table, only a few other Slytherin's joining them. He nodded slightly to Longbottom, who nodded back, only for Weasley, Finnigan and Thomas to glare at him, while Hadrian stared coolly in return. Shortly after dinner was finished, Blaise approached the Gryffindor table, handing the letter to Longbottom who stared at it in confusion. 'Open it later and think about it' Hadrian mouthed before he and the other Slytherin's returned to the dungeons

The following day, Hadrian was traveling to the library, intent on meeting Blaise there to figure out a plan whenever he was grabbed from behind and dragged into a classroom. Being shoved into a desk, Hadrian whirled around with his eyes alight, ready to destroy whomever it was, only to see Weasley, Finnigan and Longbottom. "Did you finally come to a decision, Mr. Longbottom?" Hadrian questioned, straightening his robes.

"I have, Mr. Potter. I have thought it over and I will accept. While the majority of Gryffindor doesn't agree, I figure it would be best for both of us in the long run. You claim that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named is still alive?" Longbottom stated.

"I do make these claims. My sources indicate that he's alive, and is looking for a way to restore his body." Hadrian shrugged, the lie flowing smoothly from his lips. "Now, why did you feel the need to almost assault me to get me into a classroom?"

"Sorry about that, but Ron and Seamus don't exactly know how to be gentle." Longbottom said with an apologetic nod of his head before he glared slightly at his two friends.

"If that is all, I have to meet up with Blaise." Hadrian said before turning on his heel and arriving at the library a few minutes later. He sat down, Blaise nodding slightly. "So, what's the plan?" He spoke lowly, the two beginning to discuss and whisper their course of action.

* * *

><p>About 2,000 words off the normal mark, and for that I apologize. But I plan on wrapping up Year 1 within the next chapter or two. Here's hoping you all liked this. If not, I apologize. ;-;<p>

-V


	6. Bigger Plans (END OF BOOK 1)

Last time on _**Apex Predator**_:

_"So, what's the plan?" He spoke lowly, the two beginning to discuss and whisper their course of action_.

Names of spells and books in _italiacs_.

Names of stores in _underlined italiacs_.

_**Parseltongue will be in bold italic**._

I own nothing of Harry Potter, or anything Harry Potter related.

-V

* * *

><p>Christmas was over and term was starting up once more. However, the day everyone arrived, Hadrian received a letter from an unknown being, the letter simply bearing these words:<p>

_Be warned, Mr. Potter. Dark times are coming and coming very fast. Grow stronger and grow rapidly. Watch your back and keep your allies close. Look underneath the underneath. _

There wasn't any signature, leading Hadrian to be slightly concerned as to whom wrote to him, and to what 'dark times' were ahead. Did they mean Voldemort? Or something else? He gave the letter another glance before simply burning it up with his lightning and carrying on with his duties of critiquing the plan to obtain the stone and away from Voldemort. He frowned slightly, when would be the correct time to strike? How would they ensure that Voldemort didn't get word of their plans and kill them? He ran a hand down his face, sighing slightly. He leaned back in his chair, only for a pair of hands to land on his neck, slowly kneading small circles with the slender fingers of the person. Hadrian froze slightly, his mind whirling with the possibilities of whom the person could be, until he caught a whiff of the persons scent; they smelled of carnations and faint perfume. His lips curved up into a smile as he chuckled slightly, "Hello there, Miss. Greengrass. How was your break?"

"It was decent, Mr. Potter. How about yourself? Did you find anything out about our mysterious Nicholas Flamel? Or what the Cerberus is guarding?" Her voice greeted him, his heart skipping a beat. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her over the weeks that had past. She continued her massage, humming quietly.

"My break was quiet. I missed you, truth be told." He stated quietly, before continuing onto business, "Blaise and I discovered that Flamel had worked previously with Dumbledore, the latter being Flamel's alchemy partner. Flamel had created a stone called the Sorcerer's Stone, which can grant the user immortality, and can turn any metal into gold. And it's obvious who would want the stone, isn't it?"

"He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named?" Daphne questioned softly, finishing up her massage as her hand trailed down his shoulder and his arm, before she faced him, sitting down in the chair opposite of him. He nodded, while she pursed her lips. "How do we get to it? I mean, we have to get to it before he does, right?" Seeing him nod once more, she put a hand to her chin and tapped it slightly. "How did you come across this information?"

"Let's just say that Longbottom's friends couldn't quite be as quiet as we were in the library." He grinned, while Daphne smirked. "Regardless, we must get it before the Dark Lord does. But we have to get past the Cerberus, and whatever else is hiding down there." His grin faded, as his lips fell into a thin line, "I proposed an alliance with Longbottom."

A slender eyebrow was arched, her eyes questioning him silently. After a moment she uttered a single question, "Oh?"

He nodded, "I figured it would be better to put the house rivalry aside, in order to battle the Dark Lord if he returns. I mean, if Longbottom foils him now, who's to say he won't try to return again and again until he finally does? We all know that the Dark Lord is the strongest dark wizard since Grindelwald. So how could a baby such as Longbottom defeat him?"

"You're right, it does seem rather odd. However, I do believe I have some unpacking to do. If you and Blaise have a plan to get the stone, inform me and Tracey after I get done, alright?" He nodded slightly, staring off into the fire. She smiled slightly, shaking her head. Hadrian would always do that, getting lost in the flames. However, she had ways to get his attention, but that would wait until after she was done unpacking. She briefly passed Malfoy on her way to the dormitories, the blonde heir simply bowing his head in submission. She nodded in satisfaction, glad the little ferret had learned his place.

Classes had resumed as normal, the Slytherin's acting as well oiled machines, while Hadrian and his group maintained the highest marks in the house. The other snakes weren't stupid or lowering themselves, but they didn't try as hard, which was fine by Hadrian. Sure, he wanted them to succeed, but he didn't need any of them getting any bright ideas of trying to usurp his rule. Near the start of Spring, Draco was caught out of bed while trying to rat on Hagrid's pet dragon. However, it resulted in him gaining detention with Longbottom, Granger, and Weasley.

He was currently standing in front of Hadrian, his head lowered as he stared at the floor. "So, was the detention worth it? Is the Forbidden Forest really that scary?" Hadrian questioned in a bored manner.

"Well, it was for me," Draco muttered out, causing Hadrian to grin and Blaise to snort. The Malfoy heir ignored the feeling of his ears heat up in embarrassment and anger, as he continued, "you see, we came across this creature. Something that was sucking out unicorn blood." This caught Hadrian's interest, as he leaned forward slightly. Draco caught this and sighed, running a hand through his hair, "It was something dark, and powerful. I could feel the bloodlust and anger radiating off of the beast. But Firenze, the centaur that saved Longbottom's live mentioned something about "only something so foul and dark would want to drink something as pure as unicorn blood. Someone that would live a half life, a cursed life."

"So, the Dark Lord?" Hadrian questioned out in his normal monotone voice.

"It would appear so, Hadrian." Draco replied quietly. Hadrian stood, causing everyone to look at him and causing Draco to brace himself for a beating. However, Hadrian clapped a hand on Draco's shoulder and shook him gently.

"Very good, Draco. You kept your cool under a stressful situation, especially coming into an encounter with the Dark Lord, who apparently isn't dead. Keep this up, and you might actually fit well into my inner circle." Hadrian said, loudly enough for everyone to hear. Lowering his voice, Hadrian spoke so only Draco would hear, "Whatever you do, I wouldn't advise trying to thwart my reign, or attacking my friends, especially Blaise or Daphne. Understand?" Draco nodded quickly, as Hadrian clapped his shoulder once more, "You might want to head to bed. It seems that you've had quite the night." Hadrian suggested, watching as Draco practically sprinted away. He turned around once more and sighed, before beginning to pace. "It seems that he's going to make a move before the end of the year. That's why we're going to stop him first. Blaise, Theo, Daphne and Tracey, up for an adventure?" He grinned slightly, as the four stood and made their way toward him. They proceeded to leave, until Pansy stopped them with a small 'Ahem'. "Oh, right, Pansy, you'll be guarding the common room. Or doing something. Just...stay here." His words drawled out, before the four exited the common room.

"So, what's the plan, Hadrian?" Daphne questioned, only for the four to meet up with three specific Gryffindor's.

"Weasley!" Blaise growled out, only for Hadrian to hold up his hand and silence his comrades.

"Hello, Mr. Longbottom. I presume you're going after the stone?" Hadrian questioned calmly. Longbottom, Granger and Weasley all exchanged incredulous glances.

"How did you find out about the stone...?" Granger questioned out.

"Let's not focus on the details. Now, Neville, are you?" Seeing him nod, Hadrian continued, "This is where our partnership will come into play. We'll help you obtain the stone, so He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named can't. Sound good?" Neville nodded after a moment, while Weasley and Granger looked uncertain. "Splendid. Now that that's in order, Blaise, you and the others will be going back to the common room, understand?"

"But Hadrian..!" Tracey protested.

"Look, it's going to be dangerous, and I'll need you all alive for next year. It's going to be dangerous, but I'm sure me and Longbottom can handle it."

"Hey, what about us?" Granger questioned with a huff.

Hadrian stood and looked at the four, before they began to leave, Daphne giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before scurrying off with the others. He turned to Longbottom and clapped his hands together, "Let's do this, shall we?" The four then made their way to the right hand corridor on the Third floor and entered the room with the Cerberus. Hadrian was ready to shock the hell out of the three headed dog, only to discover it was asleep. "The hell?"

"The harp's playing, and the dog is asleep. Snape must have been here already." Neville whispered.

"Wait wait wait, you think Snape's behind this?" Hadrian questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"No time to explain! Come on!" Granger hissed out, the four moving the dog's paw from the trapdoor and opening it.

"Now, I'll go first and if anything happens to me, go to the owlery and send a message to Dumbledore." Neville spoke up, before he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Does it seem a bit quiet to you."

"Considering how the harp stopped playing, I suggest you all jump now." Hadrian growled out before pushing the three down the hole. While the massive three headed dog was now snarling and getting ready to trap him, Hadrian was ready. He sparked lightning in his hands and watched as the Cerberus remembered him from before and reluctantly let him pass. He nodded and jumped down into the hole, frowning as the tendrils of black tentacles wrapped around him. "The hell is this stuff?"

"This is Devil's Snare. Don't move, or it will kill you faster!" Granger informed, before sinking and landing. Weasley began to panic further and freak out, causing the tentacles to tighten their grip. Neville and Hadrian exchanged glances before relaxing and sinking, landing on the floor underneath. "Ron, just relax!"

"Yeah, easy for you to say!" Weasley called out, yelling still. Hadrian sighed and pulled out his wand.

"Granger, what does the Devil's Snare hate?"

"Erm..." She bit her lip, put on the spot.

"Quickly!" Hadrian urged.

"They hate sunlight!" She said after a moment, Weasley's yells becoming quieter.

"Lumos Solem!" Hadrian cast, the light licking at the dark masses. Weasley dropped down and landed with a small 'oomph' before he got up slowly.

"Luckily we didn't panic." He said with an uneasy grin.

"Luckily for you, Granger knows her Herbology." Hadrian retorted, causing Weasley to glare. The four continued on their way, stopping after Neville quickly stopped in his tracks. "What is it, Mr. Longbottom?"

"It sounds like...wings." Neville replied with a confused look, before approaching the door. The four were greeted with a room full of flying objects and a broom. "They look like keys."

"Yeah, but which one opens the door?" Hadrian questioned, his eyes surveying the room. "And what's up with the broom?"

"Well it's obvious, isn't it, Potter?" Granger snipped out, "One of us has to fly and obtain the key which will unlock the door. Honestly, I'm not sure why the Slytherin house looks to you for guidance. You're not very smart, are you?"

"Oh, I wouldn't bring smarts into this, Granger. You'd be making a very powerful enemy, and I might have to revoke the partnership I've started with Mr. Longbottom. Now, who's going to grab the key? You, or me, Neville?"

"Why should you grab it? You're just a dirty Slytherin, while Neville is the youngest seeker in a century!" Weasley boasted, while Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"I'm not interested on who can fly on a broom better, Weasley. I'm interested in helping you capture the stone before He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Because if he returns, you know what?" Seeing Weasley shrug, Hadrian barked out, "Then we'll all fucked!"

By the time Hadrian had finished, Neville was already on the broom and circling the area, searching for the key. He spotted it and grinned, "The one with the broken wing is the one we need!" He was then assaulted from the multiple keys, eventually grabbing the key they needed and tossing it to Hadrian who caught it. "Quickly, open the door, Hadrian!" Neville pleaded, the keys following him around like a moth to a flame. He rushed over to the door and opened it, hurrying the other two inside while Neville came in lastly before Hadrian slammed the door shut. The sound of the keys slamming into the door and watching as a few of the key blades popped through the wood caused him to grimace slightly.

"Stupid, bloody keys." He muttered out, before turning to see the other three already advancing without him. "So much for teamwork, right?" He sighed slightly and continued onward, following at a slightly slower pace. The four came into a room that resembled a chess board. "Chess? Wizard's chess? Fantastic." He mumbled out, while looking at Weasley, knowing the redhead had a knack for chess. "Seems that you're up, eh?" Weasley merely glowered a moment before nodding.

Hadrian allowed himself to be directed around, taking out rooks and the like, until Weasley sacrificed himself so that Neville could win the game. Hadrian watched with no emotion as Neville and Hermione rushed over to their fallen comrade. However it seemed that the boy was merely unconscious. It appeared that Granger would be staying with him, keeping the boy company while he and Neville continued onward. The two turned and headed into another room, only to be met with the putrid stench of rotting flesh. Hadrian and Neville both covered their noses at the sight of the dead troll. "So it seems that Snape's already been here." Neville said grimly, while Hadrian kept silent. He knew that Snape wasn't behind this, despite what Neville believed. The two continued onward and past a potions room, after figuring out the riddle that Snape had left them. They took the potion that would take them through the flames and out the other side. Neville and Hadrian came upon a staircase that descended down and into a room, but Hadrian, sensing opportunity, quickly stopped walking and took cover behind a pair of columns. "Hadrian? Hadrian where did you go? I thought I could trust you!" Neville hissed out, before eventually continuing down the steps himself.

Hadrian grinned cruelly before he too, descended down the steps alongside Neville, hiding behind the columns. "Oh, but you can trust me, Neville. For now." He muttered quietly, as he peered out behind the column. His eyes widened, as did Neville's.

"You...You?! You were behind all of the attacks? You tried to kill me?" Neville asked in shock.

"Yes, I did. But of course who would expect p-poor st-stuttering Professor Quirrell? After the troll incident, Snape headed to the Third Floor to head me off. I almost killed you during the Quidditch match, until Snape's cloak caught on fire. However, I would have succeeded, even though he was muttering his little counter curse." The DADA professor spat out.

"Snape tried to save me?" Neville asked in shock.

"Yes, he did. But now it doesn't matter. You're going to help me obtain the stone, then you're most likely going to die." Quirrell replied before he turned to the mirror in the room, running a hand over the surface. "I see my heart's desire. I see myself holding the stone. It's right there! But how do I get it?!"

"Use the boy." A voice hissed out, causing Quirrell to face Longbottom and stretch out his hand.

"Come here Longbottom, now!" The man barked out, Longbottom stumbling forward hesitantly. "Help me gather the stone!" He growled out, while Neville peered into the mirror. He appeared shocked for a moment, before composing himself, "Well, what is it, what do you see?" The man demanded.

"I...I see myself holding the house cup. I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore." Neville said after a moment's hesitation. He started to back away slowly, trying to gain distance between himself and Quirrell.

"_He lies_!"

"Tell the truth, Longbottom! What do you see?!" Quirrell yelled.

"_Let me speak to him_." The voice spoke up.

"Master you are not strong enough." Quirrell remarked.

"_I have enough strength for this_." The voice hissed, while Quirrell began to unravel his turban. Neville and Hadrian both stared as the turban fell to the ground, revealing a ash grey face, two serpentine red eyes, thin slits for nostrils and a thin mouth.

"Voldemort." Neville breathed out.

"Yes, now you see what I've become. See what I must do to survive." Voldemort confirmed, nodding his head, "Live off another, a mere...a mere parasite. Having to feed off of unicorn blood, which can sustain me, but cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can."

"The stone." Neville answered.

"Yes. While it can return my body, I can also restore your parents back to their rightful state of mind. Join me, and we can make the world a better place." Voldemort said in a silky smooth voice.

Neville stared into the mirror, apparently seeing his parents as he smiled slightly before he shook his head, "Sorry, but I'm going to have to say no, Voldemort. Only because you're a liar!"

"Ha, bravery. Your parents had it too. Quirrell, kill the boy, then retrieve the stone!" Voldemort commanded, the professor heading for Neville. Neville turned and went to run, only for Quirrell to snap his fingers, a barrier of flames cutting him off. Neville, seeing no other way to stop Voldemort put up his hands in front of his face to try to ward off Quirrell. As soon as Neville's hands came into contact with Qurriell, a sizzling sound and a burning smell filled the room. Neville stared at his hands while Quirrell recoiled in agony.

"What is this magic?" He demanded.

"Fool, get the stone!" Voldemort ordered harshly, causing Quirrell to stride forward, Neville meeting him halfway, the boy laying his hands across Quirrell's face. The DADA professor cried out in agony, as did Voldemort as Quirrell's body started to crumble, turning to ash. He started forward, his arm outstretched, only to fall into a pile of ash, his clothes crumbling to the ground in a heap. Neville turned and smiled, grasping the stone in his hand as he started to leave. However, a noise behind him gained his attention, the boy turning around to see the ghostly form of Voldemort rushing toward him. Neville let out a scream as Voldemort phased through him and the flames, escaping into the night. The stone lay clutched in the unconscious boys hand, until Hadrian strolled over and plucked it out of his grasp.

"Sorry, Mr. Longbottom. But I feel like this would be safer in my hands." He murmured, pocketing the stone. Glancing up, his reflection met him from within the mirror. He stared for a moment, before his lips curled up into his feral-like grin. After reading the mirror's description, he chuckled, "I do intend to make this not just my heart's desire; but a reality!" He outstretched his hand, shooting off a quick lightning bolt which sent the mirror into pieces which fell to the ground. He turned to Neville and pulled out his wand and whispered, "_Wingardium Leviosa_. Let's get you to the hospital wing, shall we?"

A few days later, Hadrian found himself in the Headmaster's office, seated opposite from Albus Dumbledore. "How can I help you, Headmaster?" He questioned, raising a single brow.

"Well, Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom and his friends tell me you were with them on their journey to retrieve the stone, correct?" He nodded, allowing Dumbledore to continue, "They tell me that you went with Neville to get the stone before Snape could, whom they thought was after the stone. But as you know, it was our Professor Quirrell after the stone, and not Professor Snape."

"Yes sir, I do know this." Hadrian nodded, staring at the Headmaster.

"Then how is it, that Mr. Longbottom said you did not aid him in his confrontation with Voldemort?" The Headmaster questioned, staring intently into Hadrian's eyes. Hadrian, feeling a small probing at his mental wards, merely tuned it out and waited for Dumbledore to stop. The Headmaster leaned back, awaiting the answer.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, Headmaster, Voldemort would have killed me on the spot, should he have discovered that Neville was not alone. I value my life, with all due respect." Hadrian inclined his head slightly. "Any more questions?"

"Just two. Neville said that he obtained the stone previously before defeating Voldemort. However, upon his journey to the Hospital Wing, it was not on his person. Second, the Mirror of Erised was destroyed. What happened to the stone, and did you destroy the mirror?"

"I destroyed the mirror, yes. However, as for Mr. Longbottom obtaining the stone, I have no idea, Headmaster. He didn't have anything weighing him down, or anything in his pockets that would resemble any type of stone, even the Sorcerer's Stone. With all due respect, Headmaster, I don't believe Mr. Longbottom had the stone at all. And if he did, I'm sure it would be in your possession as of right now. I have no use nor reason to have the stone, so why would I steal it, if Mr. Longbottom in fact, did have possession of it?" Hadrian questioned, keeping a calm face as he stared at the most powerful man he knew with a raised eyebrow.

Dumbledore regarded him silently for a moment before he nodded. "Very well, Mr. Potter. If that is all, you can go down to the Great Hall. The ending ceremony is going to be starting in a moment. Should you however, need to talk or need guidance, my door is always open."

"Noted, Headmaster." Hadrian stood, and extended his hand. Dumbledore stood and shook Hadrian's hand, before Hadrian turned and exited the office. As he headed to the Great Hall, Hadrian reached into his pocket to feel the cold surface of the stone. His lips curved up into a smirk as he murmured out, "Checkmate, Headmaster. Checkmate." He had plans for this summer, and it all had to do with this stone. Every aspect of his plan revolved around this stone, and seeing what he could get/do with it. Sure, he could become immortal, but that would be breaking the laws of nature; something that was forbidden. So, he would use it for it's other power. Turning metals into gold. He would then use the money for an even bigger plan, something that would rock the wizarding world and muggle world alike.

* * *

><p>Well, that was book 1. <em><strong>Apex Predator<strong>_ shall continue until the end of book 2, and then I shall make another story containing books 3 and 4, while the third and final book shall contain books 5, 6, and 7. I hope you all have enjoyed book 1. R&R, folks!


	7. Tyler Locke

Last time on _**Apex Predator**_:

_"Noted, Headmaster." Hadrian stood, and extended his hand. Dumbledore stood and shook Hadrian's hand, before Hadrian turned and exited the office. As he headed to the Great Hall, Hadrian reached into his pocket to feel the cold surface of the stone. His lips curved up into a smirk as he murmured out, "Checkmate, Headmaster. Checkmate." He had plans for this summer, and it all had to do with this stone. Every aspect of his plan revolved around this stone, and seeing what he could get/do with it. Sure, he could become immortal, but that would be breaking the laws of nature; something that was forbidden. So, he would use it for it's other power. Turning metals into gold. He would then use the money for an even bigger plan, something that would rock the wizarding world and muggle world alike._

Names of spells and books in _italiacs_.

Names of stores in _underlined italiacs_.

_**Parseltongue will be in bold italic**._

I own nothing of Harry Potter, or anything Harry Potter related.

-V

* * *

><p>Trunks were being put aboard the train, people cluttering the sidewalk and trying to shove their way onto the train so they could get into a compartment. Hadrian watched with a bored interest as everyone finally boarded the Hogwarts Express, their first year done and over with. He was sitting next to Daphne, the female resting her head on his shoulder while she dozed slightly. Blaise and Theo were playing exploding snap, while Pansy was quietly reading a book, Tracey doing the same.<p>

The stone placed in his pocket, Hadrian planned on contacting the previous owners for an exchange: the stone for a hefty lump sum of however much both parties agreed on. He chuckled to himself slightly before he stared out the window, watching as Hogwarts disappeared from view, before they appeared at the countryside, the train slowly chugging along the tracks, heading toward Kings Cross. "So, what are your plans for summer, Hadrian?" Blaise questioned, his and Theo's game of exploding snap done and over with.

He ran a hand along his chin, rubbing it in thought before he shrugged slightly, trying not to wake Daphne. "I dunno. Might just stay at the Leaky Cauldron and go get some books, get ahead of everyone else in terms of intelligence or spell work. Especially Granger." He smirked slightly, his friends chuckling. They all knew that the Gryffindor was one of the brightest witches of their age, but Hadrian would try to be one of the brightest wizards of their age. "I'll probably start training myself as well."

"What do you mean?" Daphne murmured sleepily as she raised her head and stretched, yawning quietly.

"Mental magic, wandless and wordless magic, and perhaps some martial arts." Hadrian answered easily, the door to their compartment opening to reveal the candy trolley.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" She questioned with a smile. Hadrian stood and made his way over, purchasing some licorice wands, chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties and a bottled water. Daphne and Tracey silently pleaded with the Apex Predator, the male giving in and buying them whatever they wanted. He had to spoil his friends, didn't he? Blaise purchased a few frogs as well, while Theo settled on a pumpkin pasty. Pansy didn't want anything, declining quietly. Hadrian returned to the compartment with the sweets, tipping the trolley lady a little extra, seeing as how she had to deal with whiny children, and a bunch of other nonsense. He had just barley sat down when a knock at the compartment door had everyone's attention. The door opened to reveal Weasley, Finnigan and Longbottom.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. Neville here would like a word if you could spare some time." Finnigan started.

"In private." Weasley added, his brown eyes shining with malice. Hadrian stood, watching as Blaise and Theo stood as well, but he merely waved a hand at them.

"But Hadrian..." Theo started.

"It's alright, Theo. I can handle myself." Hadrian replied with a calm smile, as he motioned to the two, "Well? Lead the way." Neville lead the three to his compartment, where Dean, Lavender Brown and a Ravenclaw, Terry Boot were waiting. Hadrian regarded the situation calmly with his lips pressed into a thin line. '_An ambush, perhaps? No matter.' _"So, Mr. Longbottom, what would you like to-" He was hit from behind and shoved forward where Dean and Terry grabbed a hold of him, keeping him in place. He looked up to see Neville looking at him sadly, while Finnigan closed and locked the compartment, drawing the blinds on both the door and window. "Mr. Longbottom, please tell me you're not thinking of terminating this partnership?" Hadrian questioned calmly, watching as Weasley cracked his knuckles.

"No, I'm not, Mr. Potter. But I only have a few questions for you." Neville started, his brown eyes boring into Hadrian, completely business. Hadrian nodded slowly, allowing Neville to continue. "Why didn't you help me whenever you were with me that night?" He knew which night Neville was referring to, so Hadrian merely straightened himself up as far as he could and answered.

"I couldn't reveal myself to Voldemort. Do you realize how fast I would have died? I didn't stand a chance. So I opted to hide, which was very unlike me to do. I apologize for abandoning you, Mr. Longbottom. But it won't happen again." Hadrian replied.

"See that it won't." Neville replied before nodding to Weasley and Finnigan. Neville and Lavender exited the compartment, leaving Hadrian with Dean, Weasley, Finnigan and Boot. With Dean and Terry holding him, Hadrian only grinned as Weasley's fist connected with his face. His head whipped to the side before he was hit again. As soon as he felt his lip split open and blood pour down, he figured it was time to take the gloves off. Finnigan's fist was headed toward his stomach, before Hadrian stopped the boy with his telekinesis.

"You guys think you can try to beat me and get away with it? I have Slytherin under my thumb for a reason. You don't fuck with an apex predator." Hadrian stated calmly before he used his electricity to zap Dean and Terry off of him. Weasley started to charge him, but Hadrian merely ducked under the right hook and slammed his fist into Weasley's gut, before kneeing the boy in the face. Hearing his nose break, Hadrian nodded as the boy fell to the ground. Spitting blood on Weasley, he growled out, "That was for the first few punches. While Mr. Thomas and Mr. Boot didn't do anything but merely hold me, I'll let them off with a light warning." He turned to the two in question and started to compress their airways, watching as both fell to the ground, struggling for air. The two boys unconscious, he turned to Weasley and slammed his foot into the side of Weasley's head, sneering down at him. "You're not even worthy of the dirt underneath my shoe." He scowled slightly, "And you think it's alright to dirty my shiny dress shoes with your blood? I think not. Start licking it off, Weasley." Weasley glared up at him and started to say something, only for Hadrian to compress his airway as well. After a moment, Weasley nodded in defeat.

Hadrian watched with a cruel grin as Weasley cleaned his shoe off. He nodded in satisfaction while he turned to Finnigan, who was still frozen in place. "Fuck you." Finnigan mumbled.

"Oh, now that's not very nice, is it?" Hadrian tsked as he slammed the boy against the door, watching the glass spider. He lifted his hand and slammed the boy against the compartment window, the glass cracking in a similar manner as the door. He dropped him and quietly stepped out of the compartment after unlocking it. Waving his wand, the door was locked and wouldn't be unlocked until Neville tried to enter the compartment again. He frowned slightly and murmured, "Be careful, Mr. Longbottom. Don't piss me off, or you'll regret it. You may be the Boy-Who-Lived, but I could give two shit's less if you were the Queen's son. I'm an enemy you don't want to make. Unlike Malfoy, I can actually back my words up." He turned on his heel and returned to his own compartment, ignoring the looks he received from Tracey, Blaise and Theo. He had just barley sat down whenever he felt the slender hand of Daphne on his chin, turning his head toward her.

"Who did it?" She murmured softly.

"Ah, that doesn't matter." He answered in a nonchalant manner watching while Daphne dabbed at his lip with a handkerchief. She narrowed her eyes before stopping, nodding slightly.

"If you say so, dear." She murmured as she threw the handkerchief away. "How long until we're at Kings Cross?"

"About another hour or so." Theo responded, glancing at Hadrian, "Are you sure you don't want me and Blaise to go to their compartment and teach them a lesson?"

Hadrian merely smiled, "I appreciate the thought, but no, Theo, I don't. I've already dealt with the one who gave me this," He motioned to his lip and waved it away, "It's no big deal, really. Besides, if Mr. Longbottom and his friends wish to do that to me, then I can do that in return, but much more worse." He gave a feral grin, his eyes seemingly glowing with power. "This summer will be interesting, I can tell you that much. Whenever I return to Hogwarts, I will be a changed man; stronger, faster, deadlier." The train soon came to a complete stop and everyone got off. He turned to his friends and kissed Daphne on the lips briefly. He nodded to each and every one before stating, "I'll see you all in three months." He turned on his heel and briefly met the eyes of Draco Malfoy, who nodded stiffly. His lips curved up in a smirk as he nodded back before disappearing through the barrier, re-entering the muggle world.

Looking around, he took note of how his 'family' weren't present to pick him up from the station. No matter, he would merely continue onward with his plan, without the Dursley's help. Shrinking his trunk and bird cage, he pocketed the items and continued on his way, heading for the _Leaky Cauldron. _Entering through the door, he strolled up the bar and pulled out some money. "A room if you would, for the next three months, Tom."

"And what should I put the name under?" Tom questioned, gazing at the young man. Hadrian thought on it for a moment before he came up with a reasonable alias.

"Put it under...John Brown." Hadrian nodded as the name was jotted down, before he was escorted up to his room. Hadrian muttered the quick _Reducio_ spell and his trunk, and birdcage were quickly enlarged. Opening a window so Hedwig could return, Hadrian retired to his bed, spent and exhausted for the night. He rose early the next morning, and dressing in jeans, trainers, a regular black T and a jacket. He thought about bringing his wand, but left it laying on the nightstand, the door locking behind him. Exiting, Hadrian traveled to muggle London and began his search to find a martial artist. While he didn't find anyone, on his return back to the _Leaky Cauldron_, the sound of an altercation grabbed his attention. He stopped down an alleyway and gazed upon the scene of a man in his early 20's being held by two burly men that could be described as 'apes'. Their leader, a thin, wiry man stood with brass knuckles, slamming his fist into the male's ribcage.

"Think you can fuck my girl and get away with it, do you?" The male questioned.

"She was begging for it. Lord knows she needs someone with a bit of meat on their bones, rather than a toothpick." The other sneered, spitting out blood. The wiry man slammed his fist a few more times into the hostage's face, watching as skin tore and blood ran down. "Is that all you got, Thompson? Pathetic."

"I think it's time you go to meet the fishes." The now identified Thompson snarled before he pulled out a gun, Hadrian recognizing the weapon from muggle television. It was somewhat difficult to come across one of these, seeing as how the police didn't carry any.

"And I think it's time that you learn to not ambush your superiors." Hadrian spoke up, watching as Thompson whirled around and aimed the gun at him, the male being held against his will looking at Hadrian as if he were crazy.

"What the hell? Get lost kid, before I have to put a bullet in your brain as well." Thompson said in what was supposed to be an intimidating tone. Hadrian wasn't phased however, as he merely examined his nails. Constructing a shield around himself, Hadrian watched with mild interest as Thompson fired the gun, the bullet zooming toward Hadrian before stopping a few inches before him. "The fuck? How is that possible?!" Thompson breathed out, eyes wide. "Bernie, Raoul, get him!" The two that held the man lumbered forward, only to drop to their knees a moment later, gasping for breathe, their eyes bulging out of their sockets. "Boys?" Thompson questioned weakly, his grip on the gun faltering somewhat. Glancing behind him, Thompson saw Bernie's and Raoul's heads pop straight off their neck, spines still attached. He let out a low groan, knowing he was going to be sick. However, before he could, he turned to see a bullet zooming toward his face, then everything turned black.

Thompson fell to the ground, dead, the bullet lodged in his head. Hadrian, satisfied with his handy work levitated the gun over to the male who looked at Hadrian with a mixture of fear, awe and respect. "There, you might need that." Hadrian spoke up, before turning on his heel and exiting the alley. He was halfway down the street whenever the sound of running footsteps reached his ears. He stopped and turned slightly, his eyes landing on the male from before.

"Wait kid, where you going?" He panted, the gun hidden from sight.

"To bed." Hadrian answered simply.

"Well, where'd you learn to do that stuff? That was like out of a movie!" The ma exclaimed, gesturing with his arms. "You stopped a bullet, then you managed to kill all three without breaking a sweat! I mean, that was amazing!" Hadrian looked around, the street was empty, but people were exiting from nearby shops. "It's like you're magic!" Hadrian held up a hand, silencing the man with confusion.

"I could tell you my secret, but we cannot discuss it here." Hadrian glanced around, eyes scanning the surrounding area for anyone that might be a witch or wizard, who might trail him. "Fancy a drink in a pub?" Hadrian grinned, seeing the male nod. "Alright, follow me. However, what you're about to see, you cannot freak out about. I mean, you can, but do it in the privacy of your home or what not." With that, the two headed for the Leaky Cauldron, where upon touching Hadrian's shoulder, the male caught a glimpse of a pub that wasn't there a moment ago. It appeared run down and a few centuries behind, belonging in the middle ages, not the 21st century. "Come on, then." Hadrian led him inside, the two taking a seat at a table near the back. "Tom, you mind bringing him some wine, and me some water?" He questioned, the bartender agreeing. Hadrian turned back to his guest and began to explain who and what he was.

XxXx

"So wait, you go to Hogwarts, correct?" The man questioned. Hadrian nodded, while the man let out a low chuckle, "No shit. My cousin goes there as well. His name's Terry Boot. you know him?" Hadrian nodded, while the man grinned, "Then at least I know you're telling the truth. There are many out there that like to claim they're magical but aren't. Regardless, what's your name kid?"

"And you didn't tell me yours." Hadrian countered in a bored tone.

"Name's James. James Hagger." The man held out his hand, Hadrian shaking it.

"My name is John Brown." Hadrian replied easily, as he stood. "Well, I suppose it's time for you to head back out to the muggle world and I to go to bed."

"Are you gonna be around London tomorrow, John?" James questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Perhaps, it all depends really. I'm looking for someone to teach me martial arts." Hadrian answered, examining the man with his eyes. James was 5'8, had blonde hair and blue eyes. His light blue button up shirt and black tie were stained with his blood, his pinstripe grey suit jacket and slacks bloodied as well.

"Martial arts? I suppose I could help you out with that. A friend of mine teaches jujitsu, taekwondo, and muay thai. I can meet you early in the morning and we can go from there." James suggested.

Hadrian was silent for many moments, his hands clasped in front of his face. '_I could very well take the offer, only for it to happen in many ways. The first and most obvious is that it's a trap. Simple enough, I fight my way out of this trap and never look back. Second is that he's is telling the truth, and then I can take him up on the offer. The third choice is that he teaches me, only to stab me in the back later on. Decisions, decisions.' _Coming to an answer he nods and stands. Holding out his hand, Hadrian spoke, "Shall I meet you at that breakfast place? The one near the corner?"

"Denny's?" James rose an eyebrow, before Hadrian nodded. James shook Hadrian's hand and grabbed his hat, "Then yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. 7:00?"

"7:00 it is." Hadrian said, watching as James exited the _Leaky Cauldron_. Perhaps this was the start of a beautiful relationship.

The next day at precisely 7:00 AM, Hadrian was sitting in a booth opposite of James Hagger, the two conversing quietly about the martial arts, why Hadrian wanted to learn and about how powerful Hadrian was. "So you really don't know what your limits are, do you, kid?" James questioned.

"No, I don't. I wouldn't mind finding them out at a later date, but at this point and time, I'd rather just focus on martial arts." Hadrian confessed, shrugging slightly as he took a drink of his coffee. They ate their breakfast in minimal silence, before James took them in his car to the more downtown part of London, heading toward one of the buildings where one of the most powerful men resided. "Uh, James?" He questioned.

"Don't worry John, you're safe here. However, it appears that before we go and meet my friend for the martial arts lessons, you're going to have to meet my boss." James spoke in a sullen tone. Hadrian could tell he was sorry, but alarms were going off in his head. It seemed that he was driving into a trap. But no matter, he was ready for it. A guard waved them through and James led Hadrian to the first floor, where they took an elevator up to the top floor. Hadrian and James made their way to the oak doors that greeted them, the guards standing outside frisking both James and Hadrian before letting them through.

"Hey boss, I brought the kid." James said, looking at Hadrian nervously. "He's the one that-"

"Saved your life?" The male asked, facing the window, his back to the men. He turned and looked Hadrian up and down, skepticism in his cold grey eyes. He nodded after a moment and held out his hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Brown. My name is Locke, Tyler Locke. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"Considering on how you run the biggest CEO company and own multiple smaller companies, and you're worth a million, then yes, I have. I also heard you're quite powerful, and hardly anyone says no to you." Hadrian said calmly, shaking his hand.

"That's right, Mr. Brown. I appreciate you for saving James' life. He's a good man and I would hate to have to replace him." He offered a smile, but it held no warmth. Hadrian nodded curtly, realizing he would get along well with this man. "So, John, how would you feel about joining my company?"

"What are the job details?" Hadrian questioned.

"You'll be doing tasks for me whenever I call upon you." Locke answered.

"But sir," Hadrian said slowly, "I have to return to school in the next three months."

"And where is this school?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Scotland." Hadrian responded.

"Ah, the infamous Hogwarts, right?" Locke grinned at Hadrian's surprised look. "I've heard about the school for witches and wizards. James' little cousin attends, a Mr. Terry Boot. Perhaps you know him?"

"Yes sir, he's in my year." Hadrian answered easily.

"Good, good. Keep an eye out for him and ensure that he knows James' says hello. Anyway, besides you attending Hogwarts, there's a lot you can get done in three months. That is, if you want the job." Locke spoke up.

"I haven't got much to lose. So why not?" Hadrian shook out his hand, while Locke shook it.

"Good. James will show you the ropes, won't you James?" The man nodded, leading Hadrian out. Tyler Locke returned to his chair, going over paperwork as he chuckled to himself. "John Brown, huh? Clever name, for a wizard I suppose. Especially one that wants to hide."

* * *

><p>Just who is this mysterious man, Tyler Locke, and what business is Hadrian getting himself into? I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter! :D<p>

-V


End file.
